Soberness of the Dawn
by VaMpIr3 pRiNc3sS
Summary: I'm going to die, aren't I?" I said as tears spilt down my face. I watched as my only response from him was a grin before he spoke. "Such a clever little Pet." Rated for language and blood. Kinda Dark.
1. Chapter 1: Soberness of the Dawn

**A/N: Okay guys, so I decided to do another Sesshy and Kag story. Um, I kinda got from a creppy dream I had but fit it into this here! As always R&R and tell me what you think. Set in the Modern Era.**

Kagome laid out quietly on her bed staring blankly at the piece of paper in front of her. Ugh. She hated geometry. It was the only class she wasn't getting an A+ average in and the only reason she was passing with a C- in it was because she was quiet. Or was her teacher giving it to her out of pity? Hmm.**  
**

As she sat looking at the extra credit word problem she started to wonder if it was even worth the trouble before giving a heavy sigh and putting the piece of paper in her folder and closing it. She would just ask her best friend Sango in homeroom tomorrow if she would do it for her.

Throwing the cursed plastic folder across the room she fell backwards in her bed and thought about the gossip she heard in school today. From what she heard from Sango they were getting a new kid tomorrow and supposedly its a guy. Yeah, you can imagine all the girls fanning over the idea and how the guy will look. Considering she was a sort of gothic nerd type anyway there was a slim chance he would talk, let alone hangout, with her group so it was just pointless to wonder about him in a way. He would probably just turn out to be a popular kid and pick on her anyway.

Sighing for what seemed like the hundreth time that night she turned to looked at her clock. It shined brightly in red the time, reading 2:33am.

Kagome groaned loudedly at what this meant, which was that she would have about four hours of sleep before she had to get up for school. Pouting, she contemplated getting up to turn her light off or just go to sleep with it on. Putting on a determined face she quickly jumped from her warm soft bed and ran to the light switch across the room.

Being a little paranoid she gave a timid glance around her room before flicking off her light and cloaking the room in total darkness. Feeling a chill run up her spine, Kagome quickly darted across her room and lunged into her bed as she buried herself under the covers.

After a few seconds of calming herself down she softly peaked out from under her covers and scanned the room. Coming to the conclusion that nothing was there she settled down and let her eyes close before falling into a deep sleep.

...Kagome's POV...

"AAAHHHHH!" I woke up screaming to the top of my lungs. I sat up panting in my bed as I tried to tell myself it was just a dream. Giving a nervous laugh I feel something soft rub against my bare thigh. 'What the Hell?' I thought as I looked down to see myself wearing a baby blue nighty that came up to about mid-thigh. My eye twitched. 'Wasn't I wearing sweat pants and a t-shirt?'

Looking up I noticed that I was in a different room from mine as well. Getting up slowly from the bed I quietly tip-toe to the door and open it. Slowly I look out the door and down the hallway. It looked like it lead to the living room. Taking a small step forward out the door I look down the hall and see the silhouette of a figure walk across the floor.

Eyes wide, I back away into the door before softly shutting and locking it. Giving a shakey realease of a breath I didn't even know I was holding, I started to back away from the door, not taking my eyes off it.

I watched as a shadow appeared under the door and stoped before slowly twisting the handle. It didnt budge much though as the person behind the door tried again before slamming their body against the door and raddling the handle violently.

I held my hands over my mouth and closed my eyes tightly as I tried not to cry out. Tears brimmed my eyes as pure terror ripped through my body.

Suddenly the banging stopped and the shadow disappeared. I held my breath for a moment and watched the door with my eyes, releasing a shakey whimper.

My relief was short lived though as two strong arms wrapped around my waist from behind and pulled me into a hard chest. I screamed and tried in vain to fight against the person behind me. Judging by the persons body mass though, I could tell it was a man which only made me fight harder.

I heard the man behind me growl before he grabbed my arm and swung me onto the bed. I landed with a loud thud in the middle of the bed making the matress jump twice before settling.

Gasping for air as I sat up, I tried to catch my breath as I stared at the man in front of me. It was to dark to see him clearly but I could still make out small detailed features. As I studied him, he slowly walked towards me with grace that only a demon could have. I watched as his long silver hair flowed around him and moved with every step he took.

By the time I got the idea to run he was already at the foot of my bed. I gasped and tried to back away but he quickly snatched my ankle and pulled me like a rag doll to the end of the bed. I lashed out trying in vain to kick him away but I froze as I saw a piece of metal shine in his hand.

A large cutting knife was gripped tightly in his right hand as his left kept a tight hold on my ankle. He only smirked as he placed his left knee inbetween my legs and left his right leg on the floor, pressing my right leg inbetween both of his to keep it from moving. I released a small whimper and a sob before glaring daggers at the man, no Demon, in front of me. I watched a slow grin appear on his face, revealing sharp jagged teeth of a predator. I can't breathe as I stare in horror at the monster above me._  
_

He quickly positioned the knife above my chest and I finally remember that I could move my arms. As the blade comes exactly half way to my chest, my hands shoot out and catch his hand and wrist. I switch my gaze to his mouth again, the only part I can actually see of his face, and watch a small smirk tug at his lips.

He adds a little extra pressure to the blade, placing it closer to my chest before pulling back to where we were before. I grittm my teeth as I glare at the knife. 'He's toying with me.' I thought bitterly as a realization dawned on me. My grip on the blade loosened as I looked up at the man in front of me with tear filled eyes.

"This, this is a dream isn't it? I- I have to die to wake up, don't I?" I asked as I swallowed hard.

I watched for the first time, that smirk wipe off his face as he pursed his lips, only to be replaced by that malicious grin as he answer and spoke for the first time. "Such a cleaver little Pet you are. Usually my meal never finds out unless its to late." He gave a dark chuckle as my hands fall limply to my sides.

"Hnn. Has my little Pet given up the fight already? Such a shame. I was hoping you would have a little more fight in you, Ka-go-me." He had bent down to whisperr my name in my ear only making me turn my head to the side. I closed my eyes as I waited for him to kill me but as I laid there he didn't move. I could still feel him hovering above me though, but after a minute I finally opened my eyes again.

My eyes opened and I stared at the picture in front of me to my left. Well mirror. What I'm assuming is the closet, had giant mirrors on the front of it and I stared at myself laying motionlessly in front of them.

Slowly I turned my head forward to look at my attacker and as soon as I did I felt it. I felt as the cold steal cut across my thoat before my ears and mind even register the sickening slash. It was a quick and fluid motion that made me gasp out of reflex, only to cause me to start violently coughing.

I started to taste a familiar copper like liquid in my mouth. I grabbed my throat in vain trying to stop the bleediing as I lifted my right hand to my mouth and touched the wet liquid at the corner of it before pulling my hand away to look.

A long crimson line rolled down my index finger and I finally came to the realization that I was going to die. I started to cough again as I tried to gasp for air, only to have more blood fill my lungs.

I watch as the man above me only grins at my suffering and I turn my head back to the mirrors in front of me instead of looking at his face. I give a choked sob as I see myself staring back at me.

My long ebony hair that was fanned out around me, was quickly getting a crimson tint to it as the blood from my neck pooled around my head and shoulders. My once pale white cheeks were now stained a dark red and you could see the clear reflection of water just under my eyes from the tears.

I watched again as I strugled to obtain oxygen in my lungs as my vision became blurry.

I watched as the monster above me licked my cheek clear of the liquid and purred, "Such a pretty color but it satisfies me so to know it tastes better than it looks."

"Fuck. You." I rasp as the black spots in my vision become bigger. He only chuckles at the comment.

"Don't worry my pet, in due time, but for now this is where we depart so you may sleep." Is the last thing I hear him whisper to me before he places his lips over my and I fall into black nothing-ness.

I start to fell like I'm slowly drowning before I finally break the surface for air and gasp as my eyes open once again.

...Normal POV...

Kagome reached quickly for her throat only to feel soft, unmarred skin. Taking another gasp of much needed oxygen she let the tears fall. 'That was the defitntion of 'if you die in you sleep, you die for real.' Kagome thought as tears started to stain her cheeks at remembering her dream.

She turned her head to her left and looked at her alarm clock on her night stand. '5:59am.' It read brightly making Kagome sigh. 'I have a half hour before I have to get up, maybe I can just lay here and tried to forget some of that dream.' she thought turning over and pulling the cover over her head.

Kagome didn't notice the tall dark figure that stood by the far right corner by her window. His bright gold eyes glowed as he grinned at the girl hidden under her covers. 'Soon my Pet, soon.' He thought as he disappeared with the shadows as the first rays of sunlight filtered into her room.

A/N: Yay finished with my first real horror-fic. Thanks for reading and reviews are always welcome. :D


	2. Chapter 2: Silver Hair

**A/N: Heyyyyyy. Um, okay so I know I said like a month ago I am continuing this story and haven't update and I'M SOOO SORRYY! Schools a B****! -_- Anyway, I just got me an ACTUAL laptop Saturday so now I will be able to update more often. But like I said; English AP is no joke. To much reading and argument papers and... Ugh. So updates will be out of nowhere but I'll try and update often. Hope you enjoy. :)**

**P.S: Humans and Demons live together in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Silver Hair**

'Ugh thank god it's Wednesday.' Kagome thought as she flopped into the desk chair at the back of the class. Putting her elbows on the desktop, Kagome put her hands up to her face before slowly dragging them down. Fall Break was tomorrow and even though it was a blessing to have Thursday and Friday off, it would only be spent doing school work in her bedroom. She groaned as she just let her head hit the desk.

Kagome laid there for a minute before she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up she saw her best friend Sango looking at her with a questioning gaze.

"Well, you look like shit." She said as Kagome glared at the chocolate eyed brunette.

"Thanks, that's what three hours of sleep and a creepy nightmare do to you." She said, shivering as the memory of the man sitting above her came to mind. After she had laid in bed for twenty minutes, Kagome finally got up and took a hot shower to try and rid herself of the dream she had. It helped remove the chill from her spine, but did nothing to remove the images.

"Wow must have been some dream to create those bags under your eyes." Sango extended her index finger to poke the dark marks under the ebony haired girls eyes, but was swatted away by an irritated Kagome.

"Just drop it okay? It's the last day of the week we have to be in this hell hole and I don't feel like talking about something I want to forget."

Sango was about to reply to the girl, but was cut off as the teacher walked in. She gave her friend a 'we'll discuss this later look' before sitting down in her seat.

"Okay, okay class, settle down. Now I know that pretty much all of you have heard that we are having a new student join us today, since gossip travels around here like smell, so please give our new student a warm welcome. Mr. Taisho?"

The whole class was silent as the classroom door slide open, and in walked a silver hair boy. He stood directly in front of the class with a cocky smirk on his face.

'Oh Lord, a bad boy wanna-be.' Kagome thought as she looked around the classroom. All the girls looked ready to attack him. Most the guys though were leaning back in their chairs sizing the guy up and a few just looked like they could care less.

Kagome rolled her eyes before turning her attention back to to boy at the front of the class. He wore a red V-Neck t-shirt with black jeans and black Nike's, complete with a black leather jacket. What really stood out about him though was the two little silver dog ears on top of his head. 'A half demon.' Kagome thought as she watched the boy.

As he stared at the class his left ear started to twitch making all the girls 'Awww' at the action. The boy just rolled his eyes.

Kagome groaned to herself. 'Idiots.' She thought, not realizing she caught the attention of the silver-haired male.

"Please tell the class a little about yourself ?" the teacher asked.

The boy looked at the teacher before replying, "Keh, well if you say so. My name is Inuyasha, I was born on July 17, 1996. My favorite color is red. I have lived here in-"

"Alright, alright. That's enough. Please take a seat where ever you like." Mr. Kyo, the teacher, said before turning to the board to begin the lesson.

Kagome watched as the boy walked down her row of desks and the only one that was available was the one beside her. 'Damn, I always have the worst of luck.'

Inuyasha stopped in front of her desk and looked her up and down for a moment before smirking. "This seat taken?" He asked her, but the only response Kagome gave him was a blank stare before turning her attention to the board.

Inuyasha's face dropped a moment before he sneered at her. "Fine be that way." he said before throwing his backpack on the desk and sitting down.

Kagome felt bad for ignoring him, but she had talked to people like him before and all that ever happened was the person after a week or so, would start to drift away to the popular crowd or the populars would pick on her until she left the person alone. It always hurt, so why not just avoid the pain now?

Kagome sighed before stopping her thought process on the subject and turning her attention back on to her Algebra 2 and Trig. teacher. Maybe he would forget about her soon. Judging by the feel of his gaze on her though she sum-what doubted that.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's short but its 12:46am and I got school tomorrow. x/ *Sigh* **

**2 reviews and I'll post another chapter when I get home from school. :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Another One?

**A/N: See I can come through. :) Thanks for the favorites, follows, and reviews. Their much appreciated. Um, this story probably isn't going to be that long, maybe 12 or so chapters. I can't really see it being more than 15. :/ As always ENJOY! Criticism is always welcome. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Another one?**

It had to have been the longest forty-five minutes of Kagomes life. The whole time she sat in her seat she was being stared at. It really didn't help her focus. So, when they were finally dismissed to go to second period she stomped her way down to the classroom. She was so caught up in her angry though, and coming up with ways she could avoid the half-demon, Kagome didn't even register the people around her.

This is how, in her annoyance, when the teacher called on her she yelled at him. Given, she never does that it took the teacher a moment to register what she said, before kindly asking her to stand outside. That is how she ended up sitting outside the classroom door on her butt sulking.

"Stupid dog boy." She mumbled as she kicked her legs out. She stared down at her blue jeans and black converse. Kagome was never one to dress up, always going to blue jeans and t-shirts rather than skirts and tank-tops like every other girl at her school.

Kagome let out a small sigh before leaning against the wall she stared down the empty hallway. Kagome grimmest before turning back to look at the wall in front of her. _'Why do the hallways always have to look so creepy when no one is in them?'_ She thought grabbing her bag to look for her iPod. She could at least drown out the silence.

Digging through her bag of books, Kagome felt a chill run up her spine and quickly looked up toward her right only to see nothing. Frowning, she scouted to her left a bit to look around the corner she was sitting by.

As her head turned the corner though, something hard immediately hit her in the face. "Shit!" She cried out before falling backwards onto her back.

Holding her nose, Kagome looked up through tear filled eyes to see a tall, silver haired male in front of her. 'Another one?'

"Inuyasha?" She choked out, trying to ignore the sting of pain in the middle of her face. She got a growl as her response before the male spoke. "I am not the half-breed twitt you speak of."

He said, but Kagome wasn't really paying attention. She let her head fall back against the cold tile floor with a groan not really caring about the dude in front of her. _'Damn that hurt! Stupid bastard kneed me in the face!'_

Removing her hand from her face, and finally satisfied that her nose wasn't bleeding, Kagome look up at the man in front of her who caused her injury. Glaring, she meet liquid gold eyes with her blue and her breath caught as flashes of the man from last night ran through her mind.

Turning pale, she quickly pushed the images away._ 'No, this can't be the same guy. It was a dream nothing more!'_ She stared at the man and watched as she saw a flash of something in his eyes, but it was gone as quickly as it came.

The man in front of her smirked. "It's not good to sit in between a joining hall." he said studying her closely. Kagome shivered. There was just something about the way he looked at her. She couldn't figure it out.

His smirk only grew though with her reaction, as he moved to stand over her. Another flash of the guy from last night came to mind were he was laying on top of her and Kagome felt a wave of fear.

She gasped as the man picked her up by the arm and brought her to her feet. She was tense and didn't move even after he let her arm go. He raised a silver-brow at her reaction but paid no mind to it.

"Hnn. I would like to clarify with you on your earlier comment, I'm not my idiot half brother. My name is Sesshomaru." He said in an impassive voice.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome repeated, letting his name roll off her tongue almost like she was tasting a delicate wine.

She watched as his eyes darkened and he stepped even closer to her. Their chests were just barely touching. "Yes."His voice was soft as he spoke and Kagome felt dizzy as she stared up at him. She felt two of his fingers grasped her chin and tilt her head up as his face came closer to hers.

_'What's happening to me? I feel so groggy.' _Kagome thought. She just couldn't wash away this heavy feeling in her chest. Her eyes became lidded as her lips slightly part as their noses touched.

_"RIIINNNNGGGGG!" _Kagome jumped and snapped her head to the side were the red bell had rang signaling third period. She heard a deep, loud growl come from in front of her, making her turn back to face Sesshomaru. Blushing, Kagome pulled away from him and took a step back.

"Um, I got to get to class." She said before grabbing her bag and taking off down the hallway. Sesshomaru just stood there and watched her leave and the farther she got, the more inraged he became. He snarled making the students walking passed him jump before picking up their pace.

_'Damn it. So close.' _Sesshomaru thought before turning on his heels and storming off back the way he came.

* * *

**A/N: Should I do the next chapter in Sesshomaru's POV? Hmm. So how was the chapter? I noticed since the last time I wrote a chapter for a story, which was like almost two months ago, my written isn't as great. It was before either but it gotten kinda worse so I'ma try to work on that. Anyways reviews are a great motivator and Thank You again to the people who favorited, followed, and review. Means a lot. Til next time. :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Annoyances

**A/N: I'm soooo sorry about not updating in a month, but I just have been busy and out of it lately. Can only blame laziness. Anyway here's chapter 4. Enjoy. :)**

**Chapter 4: Annoyances **

**Sesshomaru's POV**

'_How is it possible that out of all that planning... How could I just- ugghhhh!' _I growled once more as I slammed the front door to the school open and walked out to the parking-lot.

It was troublesome enough when I forced that half-breed twit to enroll here with promises of not telling when he brought some trashy slut home. What was her name? Kinky-something? It's of no concern to me what he does with worthless dirt though.

Luckily the bitch goes to the same school as my new little obsession. Kami only knows what the idiot pup would have asked for as well, if she didn't.

As if my brain could think for it's self and sense my failure at retrieving my prize, I couldn't stop the images of that little vixen from popping into my head. Her body held close to mine as I kissed her lips, her pale neck, I could almost hear her moaning my name as I ravaged that little body of hers.

"Damn that fucking bell!" I growled as I stopped in front of my black mustang and got in, slamming the car door.

Running my hands over my face I leaned back into the driver's seat and closed my eyes. That little woman would be the death of his immortal being, he just new it!

'_Knock! Knock!' _I slowly opened my eyes and turned my head to the driver's side window on my left to see a fat balding man hunched over staring at me threw my window.

My eye twitched as I looked at him. He had on a dark blue security uniform and was giving me a hand signal to roll down the window.

I glare at him while turning on the car before opening the window. I sneered at the man, "What?"

He turned his gaze sideways a moment before clearing his throat and replying, "Are you a student here son?"

I clutched the steering wheel hard with my right hand. I was _not_ in the mood. "Do I _look_ like a student you incompetent moron?!" I might have been wearing light blue-jeans and a white half buttoned up shirt but I couldn't honestly look that young.

God, what I wouldn't give to just rip the ugly man's throat out. I highly doubted anyone would miss him. He looked as if he still lived in his mother's basement. Seeing as there wasn't a ring on his left hand, there was a possibility.

"Sir, you should watch your tone, if your not a student then you need to leave or-" I didn't let the man finish as I grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him half way into the car, making the man hit his head.

"Listen good you disgraceful mortal, this one does not take orders from ingrates such as you! If you wish to continue living I suggest you get out of my sight." I finished, pushing him out the car window, making gray-headed bald man fall on his back.

I saw as he stared wide-eyed at me before pulling out a walking-talkie and started to ramble into it. I ignored him though as I put the car into reverse and slammed on the gas. I heard the tires make a satisfying screech as I stop the car, putting it into drive and speeding off.

'That is why I'd rather eat humans than be in there presents.' I thought bitterly.

I leaned back into the comfortable black leather seat as I looked down at the little digital clock on the dashboard.

'10:17, hnn still five hours before schools out. How disappointing.' I frowned as I looked back at the road heading back the Tashio Mansion.

'I just know that idiot half-breed better befriend my little play-thing and bring her home like I told him too. What was her name again?'

I grinned at remembering as I pulled into the driveway to my home. With a satisfied grin I whispered the name of my new pet. "_Kagome."_

**A/N: I know you guys hate me and I'm soooo sorry this is so short. :( I promise I'll try and do another chapter this week. I have a few days off for Thanksgiving so yay! 3 reviews and I promise this time I will update sooner. Thanks for reading. :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Is this Kidnap?

**A/N: Yayy! Stayed home today from school so decided to write this! Don't cha just love a quick update? :D**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Is this Kidnap?**

**Kagome's POV**

I just could not believe it. As I sat in my 7th period class I came to the conclusion that God hated me. Honestly, I swear he does! Ever class... I had ever class with that glaring silver haired hanyou. It seemed after lunch and 5th period though he had calmed down, but we still didn't even look at each other.

I could careless though. I would not stoop to his level. It wasn't like he would want to be around someone like me anyway. I didn't have nice clothes like the other students. I didn't have nice straight hair, even my blue eyes made me look weird! All the other kids had brown or black eyes unless they were demon. And I, being a miko, most certainly wasn't.

I never judge anybody for what they looked like. Demon, Human, or Hanyou. That made the other students wonder about me too. All in all, I was the epitome of weird and crazy. It was the main reason why Sango was my only main best friend. She didn't care that I was different.

I also had Kouga a wolf demon, who had a crush on me. Miroku a monk, who didn't know how to keep his cursed hand to himself. A fox demon named Shippo, who was awesome at pranks. And Ayame who was also a wolf demon, who I was close friends with.

It was a weird group, but we always took care of each other. I have known most of them since elementary and middle school so we knew just about everything about each other.

As I continued thinking about my friends I started to draw in my notebook since I already new how to do the equation my math teacher was explain on the board.

I wasn't even paying attention to the little sketch or what I was doing until I heard a voice.

"Hey, what's that wench?" I jumped, and looked on my left to see Inuyasha leaning over looking at my drawing. With a confused look, I looked down only to gasp in horror at seeing the image.

It was of me and the silver haired man. I was laying on the bed on my back, my throat bared and out stretched to the man, while my eyes were squeezed tightly shut with tears running down my cheeks.

The man was crouched over me, his large build almost swallowing me whole. His silver hair fell delicately over his broad right shoulder, almost like a small curtain. His face, just as in the dream, had the top part shaded over in darkness with only his nose and mouth visible. The mans mouth was wide open, just above my throat exposing long sharp fangs.

I quickly slammed the notebook closed with a blush as the bell rang, signaling the end of school. "Um, it's nothing." I said. "And my names not wench, it's Kagome." Quickly I grabbed my black book bag off the ground. As I stood and reached for the notebook though a clawed hand shot out and snatched it off the desk.

I jerked my head to the side to see Inuyasha flipping threw the notebook and stopping back on the drawing. I watched as he studied it closely before trying, and failing to get it back from him.

"I honestly didn't take you as the kinda girl that drew stuff like this." He said, but I could see the frown on his face and hard look in his gold eyes. Like he wasn't really paying attention.

"I don't. I didn't even know I was drawing it. Now if you'll _please_, give it back." I said holding my hand out.

"So it's a fantasy?" He said tilting his head to the side when he finally looked up, still wearing that frown as his ears twitched.

My cheeks burned with embarrassment. "What? No! I just- it was a nightmare from last night okay? Geez, can you please just give it back now?" I honestly wanted nothing more than to leave.

Inuyasha stared a me for a long moment before replying. "Come to my house with me. Then I'll give it to you. We got off on the wrong foot this morning and I wanna make up for it." He said with a shrug.

I clenched my fists in irritation. "It's mine. I shouldn't have to be bribed into getting it back!" I yelled making the teacher, who was ignoring us before, look up from his paper work. "If two to wouldn't mind. Schools over. So I would appreciate it if you would leave." The dark haired man said pushing up his glasses.

I grumbled. "Whatever." I said slinging my backpack over my shoulder. "Keep the damn thing."

Not even waiting for a reply, I walked out of the room and down the hallway before exiting out the front door. The sun was blinding today, though it was spring and 70 degrees outside. It was nice.

I started to walk down the steps of the school before jumping off and heading down the straight long path to the sidewalk. About halfway down I noticed a black mustang parked right in front of it. The windows were darkly tinted so I couldn't see if someone was inside.

"Kagome!" I stopped and turned around to see Inuyasha running toward me. He stopped just short of running into me and took a deep breath. "Look I'm sorry. Here's you notebook back I- I'm not really good with people okay. Your kinda the only person who doesn't fall all over me for my looks or shun me for what I am."

I watched his eyes shift to the car behind me before looking back. "I would really like it if you did come over." He finished nervously.

I tilted my head side ways as I looked at him. Damn, how could I say no? But,- "Inuyasha I really would like to come over, but I don't really know you and-"

"Half-breed your late." Both mine and Inuyasha's heads turned to look behind me and I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up again when I realized it was the guy from this morning. He was standing on the curb leaning against his driver side door looking at us.

"Keh, I was making a friend. Just like you _asked_ me too, right Sesshomaru?" He said glaring at the older demon. How did I know this would end badly for me?

I watched as 'Sesshomaru' tilted his head to the side then smirk. "Hnn, well tell your _friend_ to come on then. We're having pizza for dinner so I'm sure she'd love to join. Isn't that what _friends _are for? Now come along." He said getting back into his car.

I felt my jaw drop as Inuyasha started dragging me toward the car and pushing me into the backseat, shutting the door behind him.

I have to ask. 'Is this considered kidnapping?' I thought as Inuyasha got in the front seat with his brother before we drove off to God only knows where.

* * *

**A/N: Yayy new update! :D Thank you guys for the reviews, favorites, and follows. Poor Kagome, at least she gets free pizza! Lucky. So tell me what you think. I like to know how I'm doing cuz honestly I think my writing has turned kinda sucky. I'll update on Thanksgiving as a treat to you guys til then. x)**

**P.S: Also! If you haven't already read it, I did a one-shot on Kagome and Sesshomaru called 'Curious Sounds' if you wanna read it while you wait for the next update. I did it while I was trying to figure out what I wanted to do with this story. Thanks again!**


	6. Chapter 6: Dogs and Spider

**A/N: Sorry about the late update but some stuff came up Thanksgiving and also I went Black Friday shopping so I didn't get home til really late. People are crazy at that I swear. O.o Lol but then I got stuck with kids I didn't even know I was going to have to baby-sit and they just now finally left so here is the next chapter. Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 6: Dogs and Spiders**

"Yes Mom... Yeah I kno- yes I'm fine... Okay, I got it, I should of called... Yeah okay... I know, it was just unexpected... I promise to call next time... Okay... Love you too. Bye." Kagome groaned slightly, hanging up the phone as she ran her hand down her face.

'Stupid dogs. I can't believe they had the nerve to just take me like that! Good thing I called Mom before she had a heart attack.' She thought. Kagome let her eyes wonder as she looked around the hallway she was in.

To her right were the two large double oak front doors she came threw and if you came in that way, to your left would be the dinning room which held a cherry oak dinning room set with red painted walls.

In front of the front door slightly to the left, was a stair case that went up to the second floor where the banisters wrapped all the way around, ending back at the staircase. The whole second floor was made into a square like circle, making the ceiling very high in the spot she was in.

Kagome couldn't see the whole top floor from where she was, but could see a couple doors on the left side.

She was off to the side on the right by the stairs where a little table was placed with mail and a home phone. Behind her was the entrance to a large dark wood kitchen with black stainless steel appliances, making the kitchen have a warm feel to it.

The little miko shook her head before turning to her right and heading down the short hallway into the living room. She mumbled under her breath. "Stupid rich dogs."

Walking in she spotted Inuyasha watching TV and taking a large bite of pizza. Kagome just rolled her eyes before walking over and kicking his legs off the coffee table to walk past him as she grabbed a piece of pizza out of the half eaten box, before making her way to the love-seat in front of her.

"Hey! My feet were relaxing there!" Inuyasha said glaring at the blue eyed girl. Plopping down on the couch, she didn't even look at him as she replied, "Well your feet were in my way, so I thought it better for them to relocate."

"Well you could of just asked." He said under his breath as he watched her take a bite of pepperoni pizza and look around. Inuyasha could guess why though. It had to have been nicer than she was use too. From the big screen TV pushed in front of him in between the built-in bookcases, the black tables and leather sofas, the whole house screamed guy-zone and money. Sort of.

Inuyasha's Dad never was big on high class looking stuff. He liked and preferred the homey warm look instead. Mainly because of Inuyasha's mother.

The house hadn't really had a woman's touch since his mother died when he was three, so it was pretty much a bachelor pad for him and his brother.

Inuyasha dismissed all thoughts of his mother though as he reached for another slice of pizza. As he leaned back into the sofa, Sesshomaru came out of the kitchen holding two glasses of juice in his hand.

He stopped by the box of pizza and grabbed a slice before glaring at his brother. "Next time you decided to eat half the box little brother you can pay for the food." He said,turning to walk over to Kagome as he bent down slightly to hand her one of the two glasses of juice in his right hand.

She nodded her thanks before taking a sip and sitting the glass down on the table as Sesshomaru sat next to her.

"Hey bastard where the Hell's my drink?" Inuyasha asked as he raised an eye-brow at his brother. Kagome blinked in shock at what he said for a moment before turning her gaze on Sesshomaru, curious about what he will say. Her and her brother Souta never argued like they did so it was always a surpise.

Sesshomaru's expression never changed though as he stared at his brother with a bored look before turning his attention on the television. "Well half-breed, I clearly have not broken your legs yet, so seeing as you can move my advice would be to get it yourself." he responded watching the TV.

"Keh, lazy ass bastard." Inuyasha muttered as he got up and went into the kitchen.

Sesshomaru listened to his brother leave before turning his head and putting his right arm over the back of the couch to watch the young blue eyed girl. She was staring down deep in thought, as she held her glass of orange juice tightly.

After a moment, Kagome tensed as she spoke. "It's rude to stare. Especially when you already kidnapped that person and their already edgy." she said pursing her lips.

Sesshomaru smirked. "We did not _kidnap _you. We gave you a phone to call your mother like you asked. We have feed you and let you wander around freely. You could leave if you wish, but it's a 30 minute drive here and that's when your speeding so I can only imagine how long the walk is. You are just nervous about being around two young handsome men by yourself."

Kagome turned to face him with wide eyes as she started to sputter and blush. Sesshomaru thought it was cute. "I- you- I am not nervous around you two! I have guy friends okay? I have been alone with them multiple times and have slept over at their houses many times. I am not afraid or nervous around the opposite sex! And also, my mother was having a panic attack because I was almost an hour late coming home and no one knew where I was! She almost call the police."

The dog demon didn't really pay attention to the last part. He was still stuck on the first part of what she said. She had guy friends? Sesshomaru could only frown. The thought of another male near her put his demon side in a frenzy.

"Who are these male _friends _you have let near you?" He asked, trying not to sound angry.

Kagome's cheeks puffed out as she narrowed her eyes. "I'm going to the bathroom." She replied, before getting up and stomping down the hallway and up the stairs in a huff.

Sesshomaru's eye twitched as he grabbed the empty glass she sat down and carried it to the kitchen. He growled. 'Damn that girl.'

The golden eyed demon walked into the kitchen to see his younger brother standing with his arms crossed over the islands black granite counter-top. Sesshomaru ignored him though as he walked passed and rinsed the glass out before putting it in the sink.

"Why do you want her?" Inuyasha's voice was quiet as he spoke, but his brother heard.

"That is none of your concern." Sesshomaru said as he started to walk away.

Inuyasha grabbed him by his wrist though making his brother growl. "It is my concern. You brought me into this when you made me become friends with her. She-"

"Do you honestly think that slip of a human girl would want to be friends with a disgraceful _half-breed _like you? Isn't that why father took you out of your last school and put you in home school? Because no one could stand to be around you?" Sesshomaru taunted with a sneer.

Inuyasha clenched his jaw, wanting nothing more then to kill his brother, but this was more important. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the drawing he had ripped out of Kagomes notebook and unfolded it.

"This is what she drew in 7th period today. She said it was a nightmare she had last night. You can't honestly tell me she is not apart of another one of your crazed fantasies." He said.

Sesshomaru chuckled as he studied the drawing. "It's not exactly what happened, but it is close." He frowned though as he saw how his fangs were about to sink into her throat. "Although, I find it unusual that she drew how I killed the others. Interesting."

"So she is another one of your sick twisted games!" Inuyasha's face changed from anger to almost pained as he whispered, "She's not like the others Sesshomaru. You can't hurt her."

He raised an eye-brow. "Do you honestly think I will listen to you? Don't you think I know she's not like the others? Ever since I saw her that day she was walking home I've hid in the shadows and watched her every move. I have starved myself the last two months waiting for the time when I could steal just an ounce of that pure essence she radiates."

The more Sesshomaru spoke the darker his eyes grew until they had slight mixtures of black and red. By the time he finished his sentence his voice was a hiss. "I would give anything to drain her dry of her soul."

Inuyasha flinched as he saw the crazed look in his brothers eyes. "You just want to taint her."

Sesshomaru's face was blank for a moment before a cruel smile appeared on his face. The red flakes in his gold eyes and black swirls around the whites made him look sinister. "Ohh, I just don't wish to taint her. I want to break her. And I will make sure your watching as I run my claws over her pale throat."

Inuyasha lunged for his brother, but Sesshomaru quickly grabbed him and pinned his body against the counter as he held his throat. Sesshomaru laughed. "You will never stop me _brother_."

"Fuck you! Your just a fucked up hype-breed monster! No wonder Dad hates you so much! Your just a-"

"AHHHHH!" Kagome's scream made both the brothers turn to look at the stairs as Sesshomaru let go of Inuyasha. He would get him later. She came running down the stairs with panic in her eyes.

"Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!" She screamed, taking off her black jacket and throwing it on the floor. She jumped on top of the island and sat on her knees as she looked down, wide-eyed at the discarded fabric.

Sesshomaru turned his now normal eyes to Kagome before looking down to watch the fabric start to move. He tensed and let green acid seep from his claws as the fabric started to move again. A large black spider with a small red spider on its back came out from under the jacket making Kagome scream again.

Inuyasha gasped and stared wide-eyed as Sesshomaru sneered in disgust. "Hey it's Naraku. I can't believe he's still alive after Dad got the house fumigated when he got lost. Damn, what the hell has he been eating?"

The spider was roughly the size of Sesshomaru's hand as it slowly crawled to the counter Kagome was sitting on.

"Eeeppp! Just don't stand their kill it!" Kagome yelled. Sesshomaru covered his ears. "Damn it woman are you trying to make this one deaf?"

"Keh, no way in hell. Kikyou was pissed when I told her I lost him. She's gonna be surprised when she see's him again."

"Inuyasha I highly doubt your whore wishes for that disgusting thing back." Sesshomaru told him never taking his glare off the spider.

"Hey demon spiders are hard to come by around here. He's special. Did you know that they can have human mates? They just have to bite a person and they become part spider. Maybe it wants Kagome?"

Inuyasha went to reach for her, but stopped when the spider turned toward him and made something that sounded like a hiss as it's body tensed. Inuyasha yelped before jumping back some. "Yeah it want's Kagome. Ain't she lucky? I don't think Kikyou is gonna be to happy though."

"Inuyasha I'm going to fucking kill you." Kagome said almost in tears. She hated spiders and it was very disturbing to her that the large thing on the floor wanted her as a mate. She honestly couldn't really see how that would work, but-_ 'Splat!'_

Kagome's eyes widened as she gagged. A large wooden cutting board laid over the now crushed spider as Sesshomaru stood beside where it was. Green guts came out from the sides and you could see one of it's legs sticking out twitching.

"Hey why did you do that for?" Inuyasha said frowning at the scene.

"The vile thing did not deserve to live." Sesshomaru said staring at the ground with a murderous glare.

Kagome turned pale and started to sway on the counter-top as she whispered, "I think I'm going to faint."

Inuyasha, who was thankfully standing beside her, caught the girl as she fell off the counter. Kagome closed her eyes as Inuyasha lifted her as she faded into unconsciousness.

**A/N: So yeah sorry for the late update, but I did update a little early before too, so it kinda evens it out. Review please and tell me what you think! I'm not really sure if their any big errors besides some missing words or misspellings but if you see anything else please tell me. Thank You to all the people who reviewed, followed and favorited my story and me. It really motivates me. Til next time. :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Warning

**Chapter 7: Warning**

Kagome groaned slightly as she started to wake-up. She could faintly hear voices close to her in the same room.

"Can't I not leave you two alone for a few hours without something going wrong? Honestly you boys are almost grown, Sesshomaru you _are _grown I expect better from you! Well not really. But you boys need to act your ages! Sesshomaru, your twenty. Act like it! Inuyasha, your seven-teen. Act like it!"

Kagome heard someone move over to her and touch her forehead. She opened her eyes to see liquid gold eyes staring at her. The male had his long silver hair in a high pony-tail and was wearing a dark blue business suit.

"Sesshomaru?" She asked scrunching up her nose as she looked at the dog-demon.

The man cleared his throat. "No beautiful, I assure you I'm much more gorgeous." He said with a large grin, showing fangs.

"More like much more arrogant." Kagome said blankly with no emotion on her face.

The man coughed as he loosened his tie and Kagome could hear laughing behind the man.

"Told you she was different old man. You can't charm everybody."

"Shut-up pup." He said looking behind him to glare at Inuyasha. He just grinned.

"No thanks Pops, I'm good." Inuyasha told him.

The man sighed as he held his forehead and looked at the young miko in front of him. "I am InuTaisho, the father of the two idiots behind me, but please call me Touga. Are you alright?" He said in a concerned voice.

Kagome just laid on her back on the couch and stared up at Touga. "If I was unconscious for God only knows how long, do you honestly think I'm okay." She said darkly.

Touga cringed. Her voice reminded him of his late mates when they were mad. Inuyasha saved him from having to reply to the young girl. Thank God.

"Hey Pops, it's getting late. Let me take Kagome home. It's been a long day." He said moving toward the girl, but was stopped by Sesshomru's hand.

"Father I do not think the girl needs to go with Inuyasha considering what happened last month to his other car." Sesshomaru said. He did not want his brother alone with her and the fact that if she were to go home with him he could get her to trust him by talking to her.

Touga looked at his sons. From what Inuyasha told him, which was very little since it looked like his older brother threatened him into silence, Sesshomaru had bad things planned for the poor girl. He never had a daughter, but Touga felt very protective of this girl.

He wasn't stupid either. Sesshomaru was a killer regardless of how he did his dealings. He didn't regret having his eldest son, but he wished he didn't turn out the way he did. Probably got it from his mother, even though he never saw her since she left when he turned a year old.

Touga couldn't help himself though. Intercourse with a half vampire, half succubus sounded fun at the time. He was young and foolish that was for sure.

Looking at his sons, he picked the better of the two to take Kagome home. "Inuyasha, take the keys to the Jag and if it comes back with a scratch I will not hesitate in castrating you." Touga finished, glaring the seven layers of hell into his son.

Inuyasha nodded quickly and helped Kagome stand before walking to the doorway out of the living-room.

They started to hear yelling as they exited the house, but neither said anything.

Kagome looked at the silver car that Inuyasha was walking to before turning her attention back to the house.

It was a large white mansion that sat on an even larger estate that went all the way back to a wooded area behind the house. The front of the house was blocked off by a black rot-iron fence to keep people away.

"Hey let's go before it gets to dark!" Inuyasha yelled as he stood outside the driver's side door.

Kagome shook her head before jogging over to the passenger side door. "Sorry." She said as she got in. Inuyasha only nodded as he sat door and closed the door behind. He started the car after making sure Kagome had her seat-belt on and drove off.

It was quiet the whole way to her house, but Kagome didn't mind. It was peaceful, just as quiet always was for her.

She watched out her window as Inuyasha turned down her street and stop outside the Higurashi Shrine.

"Um, thanks for the ride Inuyasha. I'll see you at school tomorrow." She said awkwardly as she opened the car door.

Inuyasha stopped her though as he grabbed her wrist. He didn't look at her as he spoke. "If you ever see Sesshomaru don't go near him. Public place or not. Especially after dark. He's not what you think he is Kagome." He said turning to grabbed an old receipt as he took a pen and wrote something down before handing it to her.

"Here's my number. If you ever have another_ dream, _again about that guy, don't hesitate to call me." His voice was serious as he spoke to her, and Kagome couldn't understand why he cared about a stupid dream. She took the number anyway though.

"Uh okay? But I don't see what my dream has to do with Sesshomaru though, I wasn't planning on going near him anyway."

He paused. "You honestly can't tell can you?" Inuyasha said softly.

Kagome gave him a confused look. Inuyasha just shook his head. "Never mind, it's nothing." Kagome nodded.

"Well I'll see you later then. Mama's probably ready to ground me." She said with a soft smile.

Inuyasha smirked. "She won't be too hard on you. Don't worry, you'll be fine." He said softly to her as she waved and shut the car door before heading toward the steps.

Inuyasha rolled down the passenger window before he yelled out, "Hey I'm picking you up tomorrow at seven! Be ready, not late!"

Kagome stopped and turned to look at him as she laughed and shook her head.

He watched as she made it to the top of the stairs as the sun finally set before he drove away.

"I really do hope you'll be fine Kagome." Inuyasha whispered, as he made the quiet drive back to his home.

* * *

**A/N: So I decided to update again because I'm just awesome like that! :P Lol also because I probably won't update again til the weekend, but I'm starting to get the feel for writing again so it might be sooner. Sooo, we finally know what Sesshomaru is and how he can get into dreams... Sorta. It will be more explained in later chapters when Kagome and Sesshomaru become closer, but til then- review on how you feel about this turn of events. Later! :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Changing Colors

**Chapter 8: Changing Colors  
**

**Kagome POV**

_BBBEEEPPP! BBEEEEEEPPP! BEEPP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"Ugghhh, shut up!" I yelled, pressing my pillow against my head. I continued to listen to the beeping coming from outside for a few more seconds before hearing someone bang on my door. 'Really?'

"Oh come on!" I groaned rolling over. "What?"

I watched my bedroom door slam open to reveal my little pest of a brother. I narrowed my eyes at Souta.

"Sis, mom said to go tell the guy that dropped you off last night to lay off the horn before the neighbors start to complain." He said folding his arms over his chest.

"Dang, I did forget about Inuyasha picking me up for school." I looked over at the little alarm clock on my night stand to see that it was two minutes til seven. Then I remembered why I didn't set my alarm clock last night as Souta finally left the room, shaking his head.

"Ugghhh, the idiot must of not known today was fall break." I groaned as the side of my cheek stayed glued to the soft pillow.

I heard loud speaking coming from down stairs, then a set of foot steps running up the flight of stairs as I sat up. As soon as I finished scratching my head, the foot steps stopped and my door swung open to reveal an irritated Inuyasha.

"Good morning." I said stretching while Inuyasha looked like he was having a panic-attack.

"Are you crazy wench. It's 7:01am and we need to be at school in nine minutes! Damn it, it's only my second day and-"

"Inuyasha." I said leaning back smiling.

"-I mean, I've never had a perfect attendance record-"

"Inuyasha." I said again, getting annoyed.

"-not only that though-"

"INUYASHA!" I yelled out, finally getting his attention.

"WHAT!"

I grinned. "We don't have school today."

He paused and stared. "Okay, you must be stupid because clearly my phone says Thursday, not Saturday." He said, pulling said item out of his jacket pocket.

I huffed at his comment. "It's Fall Break. Didn't anyone tell you yesterday?" I asked frowning.

He looked dumb-founded. "IIIII- no." I watched his ears droop down on his head and I felt bad.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you yesterday or last night. I kinda forgot myself." I told him. I honestly felt really bad for not thinking about telling him.

He shook his head. "Naahh, it's cool. Kinda pissed though that I had a chance to sleep in and didn't. Other than that though, it's fine." He said with a smirk. I could tell he was lying though.

"So, since I'm here and we got the day off, what do ya wanna do?" Inuyasha asked as his head tilted to the side and his ear twitched. It had to be a dog thing. It was too cute!

I quickly crawled under the covers and threw them over my head as I replied. "Sleep!"

A second later though they were yanked away and cool air hit my body making me groan. "Nooooo." I whined.

"Keh, get you ass up wench. You made me miss my sleep-in day, so you don't get one either."

My eyes snapped open and my head shot up. I was never a morning person. "What do you mean it's _my _fault! I can't help it I forgot and I didn't know you didn't know, so don't give me that crap!" I said glaring at the hanyou.

He stuck his nose in the air before going over to the window on the right side of my bed and sitting under it. "Keh."

I huffed and went over to my closet ignoring him as I realized something. "Hey, how the hell did you know I was wearing clothes when you ripped off my sheets? A lot of girls don't sleep in pants. What if I was naked below my pink tank-top?" I asked. It was a random thought, but hey I get hot and underwear is more comfortable than pants.

I watched him smirk as he arched an eye-brow. "Are you usually naked under them, and if so I wonder why?" A funny grin appeared on his face as he said it and for a moment he reminded me of Miroku.

I blushed. "No, and I'm not into _that_. Why do you have to make some _naughty _joke for?" I told him, puffing out my cheeks.

I heard him laugh as I walked into my closet ,closing the door slightly before quickly stripping and grabbing a pair of loose sweat shorts that were gray and a tight red t-shirt. Smiling at my comfy clothes, I walked out of the closet to see Inuyasha staring out the window looking bored.

"So, what do you wanna do?" I asked and went to sit on my bed.

He turned to look at me as I sat down and noticed my clothes. "Keh, doesn't look like you wanna go anywhere so I guess stay here." He said turning to look back out the window. I frowned.

"What do my clothes have to do with it. I'm fine leaving somewhere like this. If you want to do something just say so."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes before grinning. "Hey, when I was coming up here your mom said something about taking your family out somewhere and that they weren't coming back for a couple hours. So we got the house to ourselves, and I got these!"

I watched as he ripped out a bag of jolly ranchers. I rolled my eyes.

"I thought dogs couldn't eat sweets?"

"Keh, stupid ones. I could go get us a movie too if you want?" Inuyasha asked, unwrapping and popping a green rancher into his mouth. I quickly remembered then what Gramps said to me last night.

"Nahhh," I grinned evilly, "What do you know about shrines Inuyasha?" I watched as he looked at me uneasily.

"Not much. I know it's sacred land, that miko's and monks take care of, or whatever. Why?"

My smile only grew. "Because I have work to do around the shrine and your helping." I quickly jumped off the bed and grabbed one of his ears as he started yelling.

"What?! Wench I never agreed- Ouch! That hurts! Ouch! Kagome those are sensitive." He whined as I dragged him down the stairs. I let go when we got to the bottom.

"Sorry Inuyasha." I said giving him a sympathetic look before turning around toward the door.

"Keh, if you were, you would have let go sooner." I ignored him.

Slipping on my dark beige Uggs, I slid open the doors and breathed in the fresh air and sunshine. I absolutely loved being outside.

"It's such a nice day outside don't you think?" I asked him as I hoped off the stoop before walking toward the shrines shed.

"Sure, when the airs not being polluted, and I don't have to cover my nose and mouth to get a good breath. Why do we have to clean anyway? I thought we were on break? It's not like many people come to this little run down shrine any-"

'_Smack!' _I watched Inuyasha fall to the ground as I held the wood broom I grabbed that was leaning against the shed in my right hand. I cleared my throat. "I'm sorry, were you saying something Inuyasha?"

"Smufid mench." I heard as his face stayed implanted in the ground.

"I'm sorry, but I don't speak dirt." Lifting my nose into the air, I turned my back to him and walked into the shed as he heaved his body up. I walked into the shed to see dust and boxes that looked like they hadn't been touched in years. Great.

"Okay Inuyasha, my Gramp's needs us to take the boxes on the two top selves on the left down, and move them over to the door. Be careful though, the stuff's really- Inuyasha?" He was gone. "Inuyasha?"

Looking outside the door, the only thing I saw was his face print in the ground. "INUYASHA!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I heard a soft 'Keh' come from the side of the shed and walked around to see the dog-eared boy sitting in the God tree a few feet away. I glared.

'That lazy ass bastard.' I thought walking under the tree that was a couple feet away. "Hey!"

He didn't even look a me. "You need to come help me, I can't move all those boxes by myself." I pouted.

"Why should I? I've known you for what? A day? And all you are is a headache. If it's not my brother up my ass to do something, it's you. I'm my own half-demon you know, I don't have to go around being generous, but to be honest I would take your brain dead attitude over going home to my brother to hear him bitch any day. Sadly though, even so, I'm not in the mood to help you any more than I have. Go do _your_ job yourself."

I gritted my teeth at his attitude, and by the end of his rant I wished I had demon powers too, so I could jump in that tree and knock his smart ass down! I had to admit though that it was my job, that I did push him into.

"Fine. I'm sorry. Okay? Happy? I'm always the one apologizing though, and I have no idea what your talking about! You haven't helped me in anyway since I've meet you! All you've done is make _my_ life more complicated if anything!"

"You don't think I've helped you? Ha! Don't make me laugh. You would be dead right know if I wasn't around to help you. God, you bitch more then my girlfriend! I honestly don't get why I'm here trying to do something for you, but I think you'll be fine on your own."

Inuyasha jumped out of the tree and started walking to the stairs. Not even looking back as he spoke. "If I'm gonna listen to a girl bitch I rather it be my girlfriend. Maybe I'll see you around Kagome. Just don't come crying to me when your so called dreams of an evil monster become real."

I growled and watched as he walked down the steps. I heard a car door slam shut before the tires to his car started to screech as he drove away.

"Well fine. It's not like I haven't done this before by myself anyway." I said, then frowned. "People are going to start thinking I'm crazy if I keep talking to myself. If anybody's crazy it's that half-brained idiot."

Walking into the shed again I put on a determined face and grabbed the step stool by the door._ 'The faster I start, the faster I get done.' _I thought, and began working.

_**2 Hours Later**_

"I can't do this." I panted, dropping to the ground by the door to the house. Gramps must have officially wanted to kill me. I had only moved five normal sized boxes in the past two hours across the shrine, but they were probably as heavy as me! Now I wasn't fat, but being I weighed about one-hundred and twenty pounds, at a height of about five-five, I was tired.

"What are in these boxes, rocks?" I pulled open the one sitting beside me that I had just finished moving and as I looked inside, my eye-twitched. Rocks. Little crystal multicolored rocks.

'_That's what the Hell I've been moving all morning! Colorful rocks?'_ I felt my blood boil. God help the poor soul who comes across me and my anger at this moment.

"Miko."

I growled. I don't know how, but I did and I swear I probably spouted fangs too! I turned my head slowly to stare up at liquid gold eyes. "_Sesshomaru._"

He was wearing a tailored black business suit with his hair pulled back into a braid. He wore a silver tie over his crisp black shirt, and I watched him lift an eye-brow at me in question.

I glared. "What are you doing here Sesshomaru?"

"Where is the half-breed? I got a call that school was not in due to some break." I frowned.

"How did you know he was here then? You don't know, or, you shouldn't know where I live." I never told him, and I'm sure Inuyasha didn't, not after telling me to stay away.

"Hnn." He took a step closer. One more step and he would be right in front of me.

I slowly stood up and reached for the door handle behind me. "Ummm." I couldn't look at him.

"Do I make you uncomfortable _Kagome_." I gasped, and felt my heart start to race as an unknown fear made me start to panic.

Sesshomaru tilted his head as he took another step to me. I whimpered when he reached for me, lightly picking up a loose strand of my hair. "Kagome, why do you fear me? How is it I make you nervous and I don't even have to try?"

I clenched my jaw. Narrowing my eyes I met his stare head on. "I don't fear _you_. Yes, I'll be the bigger person and say you make me nervous, but that's it. I know I could purify your ass to Hell and back if I wanted. But, you still haven't answered _my _question. How did you know I lived here Sesshomaru?"

It took him a minute to answer as he pursed his thin lips. "I do not answer to those beneath me." He smirked. "But, I don't mind you being there in the least."

I blushed, even though I didn't really get it since we were standing, but a little voice inside me said it was dirty. Well, I got come backs too!

"Well to bad, I like my place above you better. I'm always on top and it will always stay that way." Ha-ha! I'm so smart. Or maybe not.

I watched as he growled and bared his fangs before grabbing a fist full of my hair and shoving me against the door with a snarl. He yanked my head to the side, making me cry out as he leaned down to my bared throat, razing his fangs against it.

"If I actually believed you knew what you were saying I would take you here and now. Lucky for you, I feel like prolonging our relationship a little longer."

He licked my neck and I had to bit my lip when a shiver ran through my body as he continued. "You are something that has caught my interest, and when I want something I get it. No matter what it is, and no matter what the cost. If you don't believe me, ask_ Inuyasha_." With that said, he pulled away and was gone in a blink of an eye.

I stared wide-eyed in front of me as I fell back down on the stoop to the door. My lips were parted as I breathed heavily.

'Maybe Inuyasha was right after all. About everything. Dear God, what have I got myself into.'

**A/N: MEERRRYY CHRISTMASSS! Here's your guys present. So sorry I haven't updated, but I've been enjoying my xmas break. I actually have been working on this chapter for like probably over two weeks though. :/ I've started on chapter nine already and I'm halfway through so yay. Might update later in the day since it's 1:38am here. My cousins laying next to me and is busy on her phone well now she's going to sleep, so I decided to finish this. YAYYYY! Okay idk what I'm even writing anymore. Oh, but this is the longest chapter I've everwritten for this story so far. :D REVIEW PLEASE!**


	9. Chapter 9: Lifes No Fun wo a Good Scare

**A/N: I've felt a little bad for not updating in so long, so I wanted to write an explanation. Okay so I am sorry that I haven't updated in over a month, but I've just been lazy to be honest, but mainly my focus after Thanksgiving was on my exams. Thankfully though since all that's over now and I don't have my dull enrollment classes anymore, I have more time to put into this story. I was hoping to finish this by the** 2nd **when I go back to school, but it seems like that's not going to happen, and too I want to make this story longer. Bonus I guess? So sorry and I will try and have two more chapters up before I go back.**

**P.S: Thanks to all the people who follow, review, and favorite me and my story. Also thanks to the silent readers as well. I love you guys! Your what makes me want to write. x)**

**Chapter 9: Life's No Fun Without a Good Scare (This is Halloween- Marilyn Manson version)**

**Kagome's POV **

'I can't believe it's here.' I thought with a smile walking toward the shrine where I lived. Even after everything that's been going on I'm still excited. Finally Halloween was here! (I know I'm behind in dates don't judge me! _)

It had just been two weeks ago I was dragged along to some half demons home by him and his irritating brother, thinking I was going to be rapped and murdered. Since that incident though I still don't know what to think.

Sesshomaru never is helping the matter either. Especially after what happened at the shrine. It seems like he's- EVERYWHERE! I am always seeing small flashes of silver, and sometimes I feel his aura brush against mine. I feel like I'm always being watched, but it's worse when I'm trying to sleep. Mainly _when_ I sleep.

I feel like there's something in every shadow, and when I'm not awake, I can _feel _somebody touching me. Sometimes I fall asleep with the lights on, but that never helps. That's usually when the nightmare's come. Everyone a little different, but with the same meaning and way. Me going to die and being tortured to death.

Sleep barely every comes now unless it's during the day, but with school and chores it's never more than three hours if I'm lucky. My friends have been worrying too, which means they've been worrying me!

I know they're just trying to help, but God the only thing I want is to be left alone. Oh, which reminds me. Inuyasha hasn't wanted to really talk to me either. I've tried multiple times, but he ignores me. Today though, today I WILL get him to pay attention to me!

I was quickly brought out of my thoughts as the bell for seventh period rang and I couldn't help but grin. I was the first to run out of class and the first to arrive in seventh. The class was only two doors down.

I sat down in the fourth deck in the first row. There were only five and Inuyasha sat right beside me in the second row, so he couldn't avoid me. Especially since the teacher caught him skipping to stay away from me yesterday.

As the last of the students came in, I watched as Inuyasha was the last to enter before the teacher closed the door.

"Alright class, I get that this is Friday and Halloween. Also it's the last period of the day, so I understand your ready to leave. Since I am behind in grading, I am going to be generous and give you the period to talk or catch up on work. That is all." He said, and I grinned as the teacher pushed up his glasses, walking to his desk as the class cheered. (If you read Ouran Host Club, think of the teacher as Kyoya. I always do for some reason. O.o)

Everyone changed seats as they started to talk and I turned to talk to Inuyasha as he took out a piece of paper and started to draw.

"Hey Inuyasha. Um, do you wanna hangout this weekend?" I really didn't know what to say to him. It felt so, awkward. He didn't even look up at me though and even though it irritated me to no end. I tried again.

"Inuyasha." I through my little hot pink eraser top at him. Still nothing. Damn.

"Inuyasha please talk to me. I know I was, and still am, a bitch for how I treated you. I- I don't know why I acted like that, but I did. I really am sorry Inuyasha." Thhis actally sounds like the same thing he told me when he tried to give me back my notebook.

I bit my lip and waited as his pencil stopped moving. He sighed as he looked at me.

"Look, I don't need your crap. You have no clue what I've went through over the years and how much of peoples bullshit I've had to take. Don't give me that look either, cuz I don't want your pity. If you want to talk to me, to be friends or whatever, I honestly don't give a shit, but if you just wanna use me, and talk shit, then screw you." Inuyasha watched me with a lazy expression as he rested his head on his right arm that was resting on the desk.

Well, isn't his vocabulary pretty. "I can understand that, and that's not how I'm trying to be to you. I do wanna be your friend though. So can I come over?" I finally released my lip from it's abuse by my teeth and pouted as I waited for the answer to my question.

Inuyasha grimaced as he tried to look away before growling. "Fine woman. God damn just don't do that face anymore. It looks like you might cry and I don't like girls to cry." He said turning his head away with a blush.

"Awww." I giggled as he glared at me and the bell rang.

Grabbing my backpack I followed Inuyasha out of the classroom and down the hall to the main entrance. He was about to open the door, but then paused. "Damn." He said. I frowned.

"What is it Inuyasha?" I asked as I tilted my head. I played with the hem of my dark purple skirt as I waited for him to open the door, and started to think about how I let Sango talk me into wearing this skirt this morning. I wore the matching quarter jacket with it, while I wore a white tank-top underneath. It was cute, but it wasn't something I normally would wear to school.

"I forgot Sesshomaru was picking me up today. I don't want him to see you." I blinked as Inuyasha bent down in front of me. No one was in the hall to see, but I still blushed. "Get on my back. I'm going sneak us out of here."

I looked at him like he was stupid. Why did it matter if Sesshomaru saw me? Oh my God what if he knows about the thing that happened with Sesshomaru? I snapped out of my panic as Inuyasha growled at me. "Well come on!" With a huff and my mind made up, I climbed on his back.

I couldn't help but yelp as he stood and dashed down the hallway. I buried my face in the side of his neck as I heard a set of metal doors swing open. I clinched my jaw to hold back my scream as I felt him jump into the air and take off running even faster. My nail dug into his chest as I kept my arms wrapped around him tightly.

Considering I was scared of heights this had to be beyond stupid.

I heard him chuckle as he slowed his pace down a little. "Hey your gonna miss all the sights if you don't look."

"I'm fine where I am." I mumbled against his neck and I could just see the fanged grin on his face.

"Suit yourself."

After about five more minutes I felt Inuyasha stop running as he walked, adjusting my weight on his back, making me blush even more as he tightened his grip on my bare thighs. Finally deciding to removed my face from his neck, I looked up to see we were at the gate of the estate Inuyasha lived on.

Wow, it was bigger than I remembered.

_'Screeecchhh!'_

Inuyasha spun around, almost giving me wipe-lash as we looked at the black mustang that stopped a foot away.

I watched as an angry Sesshomaru got out of his car and slammed his door. He looked like was about to start yelling until he saw me on Inuyasha's back with him holding me almost on the ass, then he went from angry to enraged.

Sesshomaru bared his teeth and emitted a snarl so feral I almost whimpered as I clung to Inuyasha tightly. "_Half-breed._"

Inuyasha lifted his chin defiantly, pissing Sesshomaru off even more. "My patience for you is beyond gone today. If you value your life, you will release her now _brother._"

Inuyasha tightened his grip even more on my legs and I felt like I was a piece of meat being fought over by two dogs. I tried to get out of Inuyasha's grip, but he wouldn't allow it. "Keh, what if I don't want to put her down? It doesn't bother me. In fact I like the fact that I'm holding her and not you!"

Now I've learned from past experience that provoking Sesshomaru was never smart and always led to a fight. I felt my miko powers flair at the dangerous youkai auras, making Inuyasha let go as I jumped off his back. I landed with a small thud as I stumbled back a little bit.

Trying to gain my balance, I didn't notice Sesshomaru disappear until it was to late and he was in front of me. I gasped as his arm wrapped around my waist. Blinking stupidly, he had me beside his car a second later and I screamed as he threw me in the back seat locking the door, getting into the car as well.

"Sesshomaru, you bastard!" The tires squealed as Sesshomaru put the car in reverse cutting Inuyasha off, as the force made me slam against the back seat.

I clenched the black leather as I tried to process what was happening. Grabbing the two front seats I pulled myself up near the dare devil driver. "Sesshomaru! Take me back now!" I yelled at him in anger.

I instantly regretted it though when his head snapped in my direction and I saw his gold eyes mixed with red and black. He grabbed me back my shirt, not even watching the road as he growled, "Silence you disobedient bitch."

Throwing me back into the backseat, he made a sharp turn making me slide and slam my head against the back passenger side door.

I watched for a moment the little black stars cloud my vision before letting my heavy eyes fall closed.

**A/N: Guess what? It's snowing! Omg! Lol I live in Memphis so if we ever have snow it's not till February. And it's just after Christmas too! Lol anyway hope you guys liked this chapter. It's four o'clock so I'm gonna go to bed. Maybe some reviews for a fast update and an awesome cliffy? **


	10. Chapter 10: Beauty in the Moonlight

**A/N: O.o … Umm. Chapter 10!**

**Chapter 10: Beauty in the Moonlight**

The moon had just appeared by the time Sesshomaru pulled into the dark driveway. The house was on a large beach front and was painted white, with a light wooden colored deck wrapped all the way around the structure. It was far off from civilization with open fields and tree's being the only things covering the acres of land surrounding the place for miles.

The full moon shined brightly on the ocean waters, making them glisten as the waves crashed onto the sandy beach. The house glowed from the moonlight, giving the scene a romantic feel. Sadly the situation was far from it though.

Sesshomaru stopped the car beside the front steps of the porch and got out, going around to the right side of the car.

He opened the back door to see his new found pet unconscious, laying on her stomach. A few strands of her ebony hair slipping off of the seat and outside of the car door.

He spotted a small bruise and cut at the top of her head on the left corner and frowned.

_'Well that won't do.'_ Sesshomaru thought as he leaned down and licked the little mark. The girl in the car stirred slightly, but did not awaken.

Sesshomaru leaned back to watched as the cut healed and the bruise faded. Nodding his head in approval, he reached out and pick up the pale girl.

She was light in his arms as he gently kicked the car door shut, and walked up the three long length steps to the patio. He stopped at the front door and unlock it, while not moving the girl in his arms an inch.

Walking into the beach front home, he shut the door quietly so not to wake her and carried her to a back room.

The room had light blue walls and a queen sized bed with a white comforter and sheets. Dark purple, with light and dark blue flower patterned pillows were thrown near the top of the bed to add color.

A white dresser with a mirror was pushed in front of the bed against the wall, next to the bedroom door. On each side of the bed was a white nightstand with a silver lamp on it, and the right wall had two sliding glass doors that lead down to the beach.

Sesshomaru walked over to the bed and gently laid his little beauty down on her back. He watched her body relax against the fabric as she took a deep breathe and went into an even deeper sleep. Her head tilted to the side, revealing her pale neck to him and he growled.

At that moment Sesshomaru wanted nothing more than to claim her as his.

Being careful of his claws, Sesshomaru brushed a few strands of hair from her face before bending down and giving his beauty a small kiss on her lips.

He had planned on the kiss being quick, but as Sesshomaru pressed his lips to hers, his little vixen had sighed into their kiss and started to respond back.

Sesshomaru quickly pulled away, not wanting to ruin his fun just yet by doing something stupid. The girl whimpered in her sleep and he was sure that she would be his undoing.

The Taiyoukai used all his strength to walk toward the door, but paused to give one last look at his sleeping pet.

"Rest well my Kagome. You will be needing it for the days to come." Committing the image of his beauty bathed in the moonlight to memory, Sesshomaru closed the door behind him before making his way down the hall to the living area to make plans for the days ahead.

**A/N: I'm SOOOOO sorry this is so short and sucky, but the next chapter I promise will be more interesting and it will be in Kagomes POV. Thank you guys for being patient and thank you guys for the support. :) **


	11. Chapter 11: Cat and Mouse

**A/N: Sooo lazyyyyyy. Don't get me wrong, I love this story and it's got to be my favorite, but ugh. It's always easier to just write when you have no plot line and don't know what the ending is... At least for me. You guys are going to hate me when this story ends. The world explodes and no one lives happily ever after. MUHAHHAHA... here's chapter 11.**

**Chapter 11: Cat and Mouse:**

**Kagomes POV**

"Ow my head." Rubbing at the the bump on the right corner above my temple I sat up on my elbows and yawned.

'I feel so rested this morning. Wonder what time I went to sleep.' Popping my neck, I finally opened my eyes and gasped. This wasn't my room. Where are my pink walls?

I noticed the dresser with the mirror in front of me, but didn't really care about my disheveled hair at the moment as I franticly looked around the room. There was a sliding patio door to my left, a white wooden door beside the dresser on my right, and-.

My breath hitched as a saw the double mirrored sliding doors on the right wall that probably lead into the closet. Me looking into a large mirror covered in blood came to mind and it made my heart skipped a few beats.

Trying not to panic as I remembered the same type of mirrors in my dream from almost two months ago, I stood on shaking legs and walked to my left to look out the glass windows at the beach.

'I have to be at least an hour outside of Tokyo to be near a beach.' I thought biting my lip. Seeing as it was deserted didn't help my thoughts of how far away from home I was either. And from help.

Turning around, I calmly walked over to the closed door beside the dresser and cracked it open. I stuck my head out the door to look down the hall that led to a living room. My bottom lip trembled as tears welled up in my eyes. This time I couldn't lie to myself this.

If it was dark outside, this house could almost be the same one that was in my dream. It couldn't be possible, could it? The thought made my chest ache with fear.

I saw a small shadow go by the corner of the living room that snapped me out of my inner turmoil, but before I had time to process the slight warning, Sesshomaru turned and started down the hallway with his hands in his back pockets.

Panic filled my chest and like any normal person would do, I shrieked and slammed the door closed. I looked for the lock on the doorknob, but not finding one I ran over to the sliding patio door instead and jerked it open.

It hit the other end of the door with a loud bang, but I ignored it as my bare feet hit cool wood before I ran down the seven steps that led to the beach.

I tried not to think about the grains of sand that stuck between my toes and the way it got harder to run with ever step I took. One reason being me trying not to fall, the other being lack of oxygen in my lungs.

About half a mile away from the house though I finally collapsed on my knees to inhale some much needed air. The smell of the salt water around me made my nose sting and my cheeks burned from the tears that, unknown to me, ran down them.

I expected a tall figure to come up behind and grab me at that moment, but it never came. Looking over my shoulder I looked back toward the house to see the silver haired demon I despised standing on the wrap around patio in all his glory with his right arm resting against the wood railing around the porch while his left hand held up his head. He wore a bored expression on his face as he looked at me from the distance.

Slowly closing my eyes, I finally gave into my hell and fell back into the sand, releasing an ear piercing scream of aggravation.

**Normal POV (Thank God xP)**

Flinching, Sesshomaru tried very hard not to just go get his Pet and throw her back in the house as her scream finally died out. She had to learn on her own that there was no where for her to go and that she couldn't get away from him.

Sesshomaru smirked. The main reason he even bought this land and constructed a house here was for that exact purpose.

It wouldn't do him any good to go get the upset female either since she would just grow to hate him even more so. But, he could just let her lay there forever either. Sighing, the demon lord straightened up and began to walk down the steps toward the area where Kagome laid.

He took his time as he walked, not really caring about how fast he got to her seeing as how there was no where for her to go. Well, except the ocean. But, he highly doubted the girl would try to commit suicide just yet. It was to early in their game, and his little miko was to determined and stubborn anyway.

'She's not like those other wenches.' Sesshomaru thought as he began to frown when he stop in front of the girl's head.

Her blue eyes were closed and her hair fanned out around her as she just laid there. Looking out toward the ocean, Sesshomaru could see the lightening in the distance from the coming storm and sighed once more. They needed to get back to the house before the rain started to pour.

He looked back down only to see his Pet's somber blue eyes staring back at him. They didn't say a word as a small breeze past by them both.

Kagome was the first to speak. "They will find me you know. Inuyasha will tell your Dad what you did and they'll start to look for me. My family will start to worry about me too. When Mama finds out I'm not with any of my friends she'll call the police then they'll be looking for me too. You can't keep me forever." She said quietly. Never taking her eyes off the demon lord.

He just watched her for a moment, taking in her assumption. Sitting on his hunches, Sesshomaru leaned forward making his long silver hair curtain around Kagomes face as he began to speak. "I've informed your mother you would be staying at the mansion to help Inuyasha with a project for the next two weeks so there will be no police getting involved in my personal affairs. As for my Father and the half-breed, I've made a deal with them. If they can find you in the next two weeks, they are free to take you and you will never see me again. But..."

Leaning closer to his Pet's face Sesshomaru spoke the last part in a whisper. "If they are to fail in their rescue attempt, then I will take you as mine and do with you as I please. As a demon of my word, you will be mine; mind,_ body_, and _soul_."

Sesshomaru watched as his miko' eyes brimmed with tears at the words and her lips tremble. He expected to feel the usual rush of pleasure he always got from his preys fear, but seeing it in her eyes made him feel... _Guilty._

That was not a feeling he wanted while doing this. It was suppose to be enjoyable, for him anyway.

Standing up, Sesshoamru turned his gaze back to the house. "Come. My end of this little deal is to keep you unharmed until the two weeks are up, and this one will not have you getting sick in the rain."

Kagome rolled onto her stomach so she could sit up on her knees as she looked at the evil demon in front of her. '_Two weeks.' _She thought. Two weeks living in the middle of no-where with a kidnapping demon, probably serial killer?

Watching as his form started making it's way down the sandy beach, Kagome shrieked as a loud thunder clap rang threw the sky. Jumping up, Kagome took off through the sand toward the beach home passing Sesshomaru along the way.

Maybe staying, at least through the storm, with a serial killer wasn't that bad. He did say he had to keep her safe after all. Right?

**A/N: This chapter I think sucked. Sorry for the grammer errors too. Not really good at writing in first person anymore. Blaahh. I skipped school today cuz I was lazy and didn't feel like getting dressed. Ahh the life of an 11th grader. So the next couple chapters are going to be at the beach house. (shocking right) annnnndd... what else. Oh! I actually started writing the epilogue for this story, when its no where finished, but it helps me remember my goal ending instead of some jacked up, Kag and Sessh with 2.5 kids living in a corner house with a white picket fence kinda ending. I feel that's been too out done. It's gotta be a mansion! Anyway, THANK YOU all my loyal reviewers, followers, and other peoples who read this story. You know who you are. ;D**

**P.S: (I like doing 'review' questions) – Do you think Sesshomaru is a psychopath? O.o Won't change anything I just like to hear your guys opinions... Maybe I'm crazy. :0 **


	12. Chapter 12: Let it Rain & the Demon Play

**Chapter 12: Let It Rain While the Demon Plays**

The strong winds from the storm hollowed outside the quiet house as Kagome watched the pouring rain from by the window of the kitchen. She sat at a small two seated, light wooded table that was placed directly under the large bay window with her head prompt up by her hands and a dazed look in her sapphire orbs.

It had been an hour or so since it started pouring rain and under Sesshomaru's _orders_ she went and bathed to get rid of the chill from the sprinkles of rain that caught her outside, changed her clothing into a warm pair of gray sweat-pants and an off the shoulder sweat-shirt, that the demon for some reason had in her size, and was now waiting for him to finish cooking their lunch.

She still honestly couldn't believe she had slept past morning and into the afternoon no matter what he told her. Hell, when she would get the normal eight hours of sleep that was considered an accomplishment for her! Six hours was her normal if that. Sleeping for fifteen hours though? If she didn't know better she would have thought herself a crackhead.

Kagomes face saddened at the thought as she remembered Sango telling her one day how people that sleep over twelve hours in a twenty-four hour day had to be druggies; or just wanted to waist their lives away.

The thought of her friend started to make Kagome wonder if she would ever see her loved ones again. From what Sesshomaru said she highly doubted she would be able to see them if he won this little game of his.

_'Mind, Body, and Soul._' Kagome shivered at the reminder of his words, and turned her gaze behind her to look at Sesshomaru who stood at the stove stirring a pot of something. '_Probably our poisoned lunch.' _She thought rolling her eyes as she focused on the rain once more.

Another five minutes of silence past by before Sesshomaru finally walked over to where Kagome sat day dreaming, and placed a dark blue bowl filled with soup and a sweet roll in front of her.

The miko girl looked down at the bowl of steaming soup as Sesshomaru walked back around the counter that was placed behind her and back into the kitchen toward the refrigerator not saying a word.

Kagome stared into the bowl of yellow broth and saw bits of chicken, carrots, peas, and a couple other vegetables in the soup. She would be lying if she said it didn't look delicious.

"It was my mother's." Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru who was once again at her right side, sitting a clear glass of water next to the bowl in front of her. He was holding a steaming red mug in his right hand and took a sip as he sat in the chair across from her.

"Huh?" Tilting her head to the side, she stared confused at the silver haired dog demon. Sesshomaru's mouth curved around the lip of his cup, trying to hide his smile.

"The recipe. It was my mother's. At least, that is what Father always said when he made it." He told her.

"Oh. That's... Nice." Kagome said. She squirmed in her seat, not sure how to go about a conversation with the demon at the table. It wasn't like he was her friend or something. The Inu-youkai was her _kidnapper_, not her ally.

"Um, is that coffee or tea you're drinking. Could I get some? I'm not really a water person when I eat." She said nervously with a small laugh. She found nothing funny about the situation though.

Watching his lips as they curved into a smirk while his arms rested on the small table, Kagome began to feel even more uneasy. "This is not coffee nor tea, but if you wish for some I'll be happy to make it for you." He said with a small nod as if to confirm that he would do that for her.

The girl stood though, not being able to stand sitting so ideally with her kidnapper any longer. "Um, uh, no that's okay. I rather do it myself. You've done _enough_ as it is." she said, not really meaning to sound so bitter on the last sentence as she walked into the kitchen to make her drink.

Going through the cabinet's Kagome tried to calm her unsettled nerves as she continued to look for one of the two boxes of drink bags. _'Wonder what the hell he was drinking if it wasn't coffee or tea. I higher doubt he's a hot chocolate drinker. Like it's my business anyway.' _She thought absently.

When she go to the last cabinet beside the refrigerator, a large hand came out from behind her, and blocked her reach as it open the cabinet door instead, pulling out a small green and brown paper box with tea leaves on it. The larger hand sat it on the counter in front of her before pulling back to lightly brush through her hair.

"I hope the tea will be satisfactory to your _taste_." Sesshomaru said. The husky timber in his tone made a shiver run up her spine as she clenched her jaw. Kagome spun around to face the arrogant Inu, but yelped when she realized how close they were standing together. Their chests' were almost touching.

"My _tastes _are not as picky and bipolar as yours I assure you." She said, narrowing her eyes. Just because he made her dinner and they were sorta playing _house_, that didn't mean he had the right to be an ass.

Sesshomaru only gave her a cocky smirk, and she noticed that he still had that damn red mug in his hand as he again brought it to his lips for a drink. What a _Prick_!

Before she even realized what she was doing, Kagome's small pale hand came up and smacked against the glass to Sesshomaru's shock, breaking it from it's handle.

Kagome was surprised at how tight his grip was on the mug's handle as the mug broke from it, only to land and shatter on the floor. Her breath hitched as it crashed against the tile, but not from the action, or that fact she cut her hand when it went by the broken handle.

She stared at the cold, once white, tiled floor that was now covered in a crimson hued puddle; the red pieces of glass blending with the liquid. He'd been drinking that? What was that stuff? The though made her sick.

"Sessh- _Sesshomaru_." The air began to take on a metallic smell, making her feel dizzy as she continued to stare wide-eyed at the crimson that was seeping through the grouted cracks of the floor.

Turning her gaze back to the demon in front of her, Kagome looked at Sesshomaru. His eyes were closed and his face was a blank painted mask as his hand still held the broken handle in the air near his face.

_Snap!_

Kagome yelped as she watched the small piece of glass snap in half between Sesshomaru's fingers and fall with the rest of itself into the red liquid.

"Um." Kagome's eyes darted around trying to find a way to escape, but the only way to get away was to dodge to her left, go around Sesshomaru and head out the kitchen's entrance since Sesshomaru was in front of her, and the fridge was blocking her right.

"Uhhh, maybe I should go eat now." As she spoke her fingers started to glide down the small cut that was slightly leaking blood and stinging, but she choose to ignore it.

Sesshomaru sniffed for a moment and a growl left his throat making Kagome pause in her attempt to pass him. She watched out the corner of her eye as the Inu-youkai's lip curved to bare fangs, and his eyes, to Kagome's horror, slowly opened to reveal black and red pools.

She wanted to scream but couldn't as Sesshomaru once again growled, but this time a command. "_Run_." She didn't have to be told twice.

Taking off past him, Kagome ran out the small doorway of the kitchen, which led into the living and dinning area, and made the straight run down the make shift hallway to the front door.

She unlocked it and ran down the front steps into the rain, turning left toward the side of the house. It was pouring and she was quickly becoming soaked as she turned the corner of the house and made a move to dash down the long slide, but slipped on the wet grass.

Kagome hit the ground hard on her belly and grunted from the impact. Opening her pain filled eyes, she stared at a broken opening in the crisscrossed wooden siding on the deck. It was small and placed beside a bush, barely noticeable unless you looked and saw it. She was small and almost sure she could fit through it.

Hearing the front door open Kagome quickly crawled over to the spot and into the hole. Because of the roof over the desk it was dry underneath making it easy for her to roll toward the brick structure of the house and farther from the entrance of her hiding place.

She could only hope that, and the rain hiding her scent, would be enough to keep her safe.

About a minute later there was a set of foot steps running past her head and toward the end of the patio near the broken siding. The steps stop for a second before a loud _thud _with a pair of feet, landed right in front of the opening.

Eyes widening Kagome released a small gasp before covering her mouth with her hand that she had cut. The wound had started to close with her miko powers, but because of the fall it had opened again with a small amount of blood beading around it once more.

She watched as Sesshomaru stood from his crouched position and just stood there for a moment. When his feet finally shifted and he took a step forward Kagome felt a relieved sensation go through her chest. He was leaving.

"Thank God." It was barely mumbled as she rested her cheek against her arm, but instantly realized her mistake as Sesshomaru's foot paused in mid-air. _He heard._

Kagome quickly began to curse herself and the God's for her stupidity. _'Stupid freaking demon hearing!'_ She had thought with the pounding rain it would have masked the small sound, but it hadn't.

Burying her face into the arm of her sleeve, Kagome squeezed her eyes shut trying not to cry as she heard Sesshomaru crouch back down onto the ground again. She felt the panic and fear building in her chest as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Kagome." She didn't fight it; she screamed.

**A/N: Ain't it convenient how hiding places just always appear when you need them now a days? Wow this is way better than the last chapter. Special thanks to saffirerebel, RayRay5790, Veraozao, and LoveInTheBattlefield for reviewing, and also thank you to everyone else who favorited and followed this story. :) You guys are awesome. Since I have time, I'm going to try and update this and my other story some time Sunday. But, only if I have motivation. *wink wink* ;D**

**HAPPY GOOD FRIDAY!**


	13. Chapter 13: Expect the Unexpected

**A/N: Omg! Two chapters in five hours! Soooo deserve a cookie! :D**

**Chapter 13: Expect the Unexpected**

**Sesshomaru's POV (Sorta)**

It took all his strength to not go after her as she ran past him. It wasn't the fact that she had knocked his cup of blood out of his hand, or the fact that it was the only amount of blood he would have for the next three days or so.

No, it was the fact that she had cut her hand and it was bleeding. When he had smelt it, his senses sang and craved a taste of the delicious smell.

His hunger did not help the situation either as she had continued to just stand there and look at the bloodied mess on the floor. He could smell the confusion and fear coming from her, and the only thing that probably kept him from pouncing on her and actually draining her dry was _because _of her fear. For some reason it made his chest ache when she felt that way.

As the front door closed and Kagome's terrified form disappeared, so did most of her scent, to his relief. Because of all blood on the floor, it had helped mask the little on Kagome's hand since she had removed herself, and the fresh wound, from the house.

Trying to regain his control, Sesshomaru began to walk toward the front door to go after his little Pet. Even though he did tell her to run, she didn't really need to go that far. No need for her to get eaten by a rapid animal or something.

Opening the door, Sesshomaru took a large inhale of the smell of fresh rain and nature. It helped settle his senses even more.

After a moment he caught a whiff of his little miko toward the left side of the house, and he grinned. It was faint due to the rain, but being the daiyoukai he was it was easier for him to pick it up than most demons.

Running toward that side of the house, not wanting to lose her scent due to the heavy down pour, Sesshomaru jumped over the wood railing and landed on the wet ground with a thud.

He stood up as the rain started to pelt his body, and sniffed the air. He couldn't get a clear scent; only very miniscule hints of her were in the air only at this spot to it seemed, but as the seconds ticked on, he started to only smell the scent of rain.

Deciding it was not wise to just stand there with the thought of his Pet running around in the freezing rain, Sesshomaru thought it best to go look near the beach for her, but as he took a step forward he caught a noise coming from the patio. Or, under the patio it seemed.

Confused, he looked beside him at the porch only to see the siding of it broken. It was a small hole, but just maybe big enough for Kagome to crawl through.

Not seeing the harm in checking, Sesshomaru bent down toward the ground and look through the small hole. What he saw shocked him. Indeed, Kagome had crawled into the hole and was pressed against the cement foundation of the the house in a ball.

Her face was buried in her arm and her body trembled as Sesshomaru stared wide-eyed at the girl.

"Kagome." He had said it as gently as he could, but was not prepared for the girl's blood curdling scream.

Covering his ears to try and stop the loud ringing in them, Sesshomaru glared at the now sobbing girl. "Miko, Hush before this one goes deaf!" he hissed. He didn't mean to be so rude, but dman did his ears hurt!

Watching as her head turned to face him, he saw her gasp as she softly whispered his name, and begin to crawl out of the hole. As her head and shoulder passed the broken pieces of wood, Sesshomaru reached forward and grabbed her from under her arms, pulled her the rest of the way out, and into his waiting lap.

Kagome stared up at him with her blue orbs still shining with tears as she sniffed softly. Sesshomaru held her with both his arms tightly around her waist, but his Pet didn't really seem to notice as her lips started to tremble even more before loud sobs began to break past them.

She caught him off guard as she buried her face deep in his shirt and cried while nuzzling her head under his chin. "I thought- I thought that... I was.." Kagome nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck as she inhaled deeply. "I'm just glad it was you." She whispered at last.

Sesshomaru frowned. He was at a loss. Instinct said comfort her and enjoy this; but his mind said push her away because this was too intimate.

Sighing, Sesshomaru decided to go with a different route altogether. "We need to have a talk." he said, pulling her away slightly to look at her face. It was smeared with dirt and mud, but for some weird reason he thought it made her look cute. He narrowed his eyes at that thought. He needed to get out of this rain.

"And _you_ need a bath... again." Sesshomaru finished looking the girl up and down. He expected her to be angry about the comment, but was surprised when she just laughed and buried her face back into his neck.

Correction, they _both _needed to get out of the rain. It was making them crazy.

Picking her up, Sesshomaru thought it best just to carry the girl back into the house since she was practically glued to him anyway.

Looking down at his miko as he walked, Sesshomaru wondered if he should punish her for breaking his favorite mug and taking away his lunch for the next couple days, but as she look up at him and smiled when she noticed him looking at her, he decided against it.

_'Just this once, I'll let her slide._' Sesshomaru thought, walking into the house and shutting the door behind him.

**A/N: Uhhh, guess a little fluff doesn't hurt anybody. Eppp! I'm almost at 50 reviews. :0 So awesome. I'm hoping by the time this stories over I'll be at, or close, to 100. If so then that means that I did good with this story. :) And that you guys might get a sequel. ;) Love you alllll! Make sure to press the NEW pretty button with your name on it!**


	14. Chapter 14: How To Put This

**A/N: I know. I know. I'm late with this chapter, but it's one of those boring information chapters and you guys know how I feel about writing these. Not fun at all. I likes my suspense and horror chapters! ALSO! We got to 10,000 views! Thank you guys! I know it probably isn't really a big deal, but it makes me happy to know you all love this story so much. THANK YOU AGAIN and hears chapter 14. :D**

**Chapter 14: How To Put This**

Kagome sat with her feet tucked under her, leaning her right side against the back of the couch while sipping at the hot tea Sesshomaru had made when she was taking yet another shower. He had told her that he would explain some things to her, but she wasn't sure what besides why his eyes were the color they were when he got mad.

She also had questions for him, that she hoped he would help her answer. But, there was just one tiny problem she was having at the moment with the daiyoukai as she waited for him to begin.

Looking up from her mug for a second, Kagome couldn't help but blush as she stared at the freshly groomed demon in front of her.

After she had gotten out the shower and went to go eat her newly poured bowl of soup, it had seemed Sesshomaru had went and bathed himself as well. She couldn't say either that when he had appeared behind her in the living room after he had gotten finished, that her breath didn't catch at the sight of the damp dog.

His hair had still been slightly wet, causing it to stick to his bare chest and back; the only thing covering him being a pair of low riding thick, gray cotton pants with side pockets that touched the floor.

That had been about twenty minutes ago, and since than Sesshomaru had put his hair into a high ponytail and sat down with her on the sofa. He was currently leaning in between the arm rest and the back of the sofa. His left arm thrown lazily across the back while his right arm rested on the arm rest.

His left leg was stretched out on the couch just a couple inches from her person, and his right leg was hanging off the couch and on the floor. Sesshomaru had his head tilted back slightly as he stared up at the ceiling, undoubtedly thinking about what to say as he laid spread out casually in front of her.

Kagome was still flustered just at the sight of him, and deeply wished he would put a shirt on. She didn't want to tell him that though, so she decided just to bare with the image of the God like male. Maybe he would start the conversation soon.

While Kagome was nestled on the opposite end of the couch, Sesshomaru was contemplating on what to tell the girl. He had done nothing like this with the other girls, but he knew for Kagome to be more at home and not do something stupid, he would have to set a foundation in their _relationship. _The million dollar question though was how to go about it.

"Kagome." he said, sitting up to get her attention. He was surprised though to see her openly staring at him with half lidded eyes. He could tell she was deep in thought, and noticed that her line of vision was mainly on his bare chest.

Sesshomaru couldn't help, but smirk. He was hoping to get some type of reaction, but nothing more then a blush, maybe a stutter from the girl when he had chose to walk around half naked. He was happy by the open display of want in her eyes, but he doubted she knew she was even feeling such a thing. So, he decided to tease her.

"_Kagome._" he purred, this time getting her attention as she quickly blinked away the haze in her vision.

"Huh, oh. Um, did you say something?" He chuckled as she blushed, knowing that she had been caught.

"Well _Ka-go-me, _Ihad called your name, but it had seemed you were _distracted _at the moment." Sesshomaru said, all the while grinning like a cat that got the cream.

The ebony-haired girl mumbled something that Sesshomaru couldn't understand before she yelled, "Didn't you have something to talk about, or are you just gonna sit there and look pretty!"

The dog demon blinked as he raised an eye-brow. "You think I'm pretty?"

"GET ON WITH IT!"

"Hn," he closed his eyes. "very well than." Tipping his head back, Sesshomaru opened his golden eyes to stare at the white ceiling once more. Kagome waited patiently for him to begin.

"I am not sure how to begin. Maybe I should start with what I am first." he said, making sure to shift his gaze back onto her.

"You mean why your eyes turned a whole bunch of different colors." Kagome said with a nod.

"Hnn. Inu-youkai blood is just _one _type of blood that courses through my veins." He paused. "Did my idiot half-brother inform you of what type of demon my Mother was?" Sesshomaru had to ask her. No telling what type of things he told and put into his little Pets head.

"Umm," She licked her lips. The action not going unseen by Sesshomaru. "No. Not that I can think of. I always pictured your mom as an Inu-youkai that looked like a girl version of you if anything."

Sesshomaru could feel the tick in his upper brow from her comment. "Well, she was no Inu I will tell you that. My Mother was really a true demon. A demon from Hell to be exact. She was a vampire and succubus hybrid that my father had meet in his younger years. He wound up eventually getting her pregnant with me, and after my first year of life she left. I haven't seen her since." He told the girl. Not in the least bit upset about his mother leaving.

"Don't you ever wonder who she was though? What she looked like? Don't you want to look for her?" Kagome asked anxiously. Sesshomaru scuffed.

"I lost any interest in knowing her when I was a mere child. That woman didn't deserve anything from me. I couldn't care less where she is now. If anything over the years, shes probably added to the list of children she has abandoned."

"So you _do_ feel abandoned by her." She said making Sesshomaru glare at her. He was about to say something to her about making assumptions when she moved to sit in between his legs on the couch.

Kagome settled herself down in her new spot before looking into Sesshomaru's eyes as she cupped his cheek.

"Sesshomaru, it's okay if you feel like she abandoned you, even though it's not okay what she did. Even so though, you shouldn't hold it against her. She was in the wrong yes, but she might of felt it was for your benefit if she left you and your father be. I am sorry she left you alone, but _please _don't hate her for what she's done, and maybe just try to see the situation threw her eyes for a once."

Honestly he couldn't figure out what to say after the little miko's speech, but to him it sounded like she thought his mother a saint. It was in the girl's nature though to see the good in people so he could not blame her, but that didn't mean he was willing to forget anything either. Sesshomaru could see the hope and sincerity in Kagome's eyes and it unnerved him, especially with how close she was.

Getting up, Sesshomaru pushed Kagome off of him and set instead in the recliner in front of her. He could see the confusion in her face, but she just brushed it off.

"Hnn, I will ponder your suggestion if that is what you wish." Not really. He knew it would make her happy though if he said it and he wasn't disappointed as she through him a beautiful smile.

"Thank you!" Kagome beamed, eyes shinning with her happiness.

It was quiet for a moment between them as the just basked in the silence.

"Soooo, you're like a blood sucking Dog that has dream sex with woman huh?" Kagome said shyly and Sesshomaru's eye twitched.

Before he could answer the girls question though her eyes widened as she blurted out, "Ohhh, that's what that red stuff in the cup was, huh? I kinda figured it was blood, but then I figured you were enough of a psycho path as it was-" Kagome quickly slapped a hand over her mouth to keep from talking anymore, and Sesshomaru was very grateful.

He didn't want his view of her having a high I.Q dropping down to a child's level.

"Hn. It seems I'm not the only one revealing secrets." Kagome turned a bright red at his comment before trying for another topic. "Whatever. So, um."

Watching the red tinted girl with a raised eye-brow, Sesshomaru waited for the girl to speak.

"How do you do, um, _it_?" Kagome had her head down, twisting her fingers as she waited for the Inu-youkai's explanation.

Sesshmaru frowned. "You will have to be more specific, seeing as_ it_ refers to _something _and you have not _informed me _of what _it _is."

The little miko started to stutter and Sesshomaru almost laughed. "You can't be serious?! Fine! SEX! How do you have sex?"

Oh, how should he act to this question. He knew she was talking about when he went into the dreams of women, including her which she still doesn't know about at least to his knowledge, so he saw no reason why he couldn't have a little fun with her. Maybe help move things along to the funner part of his game.

Standing, Sesshomaru moved with a slow and graceful stride to his now panicky little Pet. He grinned openly at her. Oh, now this game his could play without feeling guilty.

"_Ka-go-me,_" he whispered in a husky timbre as he leaned down toward her face. Sesshomaru watched with slight amusement as Kagome tensed before glaring into his eyes.

"Now my little miko, if you wish to know what intercourse is than I would be glad to show you at least the basics on starting such a ritual." Sesshomaru said making Kagome gasp as her glare intensified.

"I don't wa-" Cutting her off, Sesshomaru quickly pressed his lips to hers; making the caught off guard girl press deeper into the couches back.

Kagome was shocked by the action and tried to push the dai-youkai away, but he didn't even budge. Digging the nails of her left hand into his chest, she used her right ones to rake across his neck, leaving angry red claw marks, but Sesshomaru only growled at the action and deepened the kiss.

He liked when she did that. It made him want her even more.

Parting her lips from the pressure of his lips smothering hers, Kagome finally gave into the kiss as Sesshomaru's tongue slipped into her mouth.

Inhaling deeply through her nose, Kagome tightened her grip on the Inus neck as she pushed her body up slightly to get a better angle.

She could feel Sesshomaru shift his weight and a moment later found herself strangling his waist line. Pulling away for air, Kagome blushed as she realized the position she was in, but that thought quickly left her mind as Sesshomaru started to pay her body the attention it was craving for.

She moaned as Sesshomaru kissed his way from her swollen red lips, and down her jaw to her creamy pale neck. Hearing a growl as his hot mouth stopped on her pulse, Sesshomaru began to lick and nip at the blood vessel.

"_Sesshomaru."_ Kagome rasped, wanting so badly for him to pay her body even more attention as he gave a rather sharp nip to her neck.

"Kagome you have to settle down." The tone of his voice had a lust filled sound to it as Sesshomaru spoke to his very lively Pet. He didn't want to hurt her or take anything too far, at the moment anyway, and she wasn't helping things by being so responsive. And her skin tasted wonderful at that. It made him wonder what her blood would taste like.

Inhaling her cherry scent deeply, Sesshomaru felt his fangs lengthen ever so slightly and began to suck harder on Kagome's neck, tightening his hold on her waist as she buried her own face in his neck.

Kagome felt like she couldn't breathe as Sesshomaru tightened his hold on her and a hazy feeling washed over her body. She remembered feeling the same way when she first meet Sesshomaru in the school hallway, and she couldn't help but drown in the sensation as she nuzzled deeper in her Inu's neck.

So caught up in her daydream Kagome didn't notice Sesshomaru's wandering hand until gentle fingers rubbed against her cloth covered slit, and that was all it took for her to give in and cry out her Inu-youkai's name as he bite savagely into her pulse. Kagome felt dizzy and nauseous as bright colors started to dance behind her closed eye-lids before she opened them once more with a small gasp slipping past her lips.

As black spots started to cover her vision she heard Sesshomaru release a low chuckle as he pulled away from her bleeding throat. "Such a precious little Pet."

Shocked filled Kagome in an instant at his familiar words, and before she finally gave into the darkness she was able to whisper her soft question in his ear. "_What did you say_?"

888888888

Kagome woke up to a dark sky and the moonlight spilling in from the sliding patio doors as she sat up in her bed. "Why do I always wake up with a headache in this house?" She said rubbing at her temples.

Getting up she noticed it had stopped raining outside; leaving the stars to shine brightly throughout the night.

Kagome walked toward the bedroom door, ignoring the slight pain in her neck, and looking out the door only to notice that the lights in the house were cut off. She swallowed hard before walking out of the room and down the short hallway.

"Sesshomaru? Are you here?" Getting no response inside the house, Kagome decided to check outside to see if he was there, but as she looked out the front door she noticed the black mustang he drove was missing.

Puffing out her cheeks, Kagome closed the door and walked toward the kitchen only to find a small sheet of paper on the granite counter top.

_Kagome, I had to leave to handle some business. I will return by tomorrow afternoon. Help yourself to what you want, and stay out of trouble. -Sesshomaru_

Scuffing, Kagome balled the sheet of paper up and threw into the garbage can. '_How nice. He gets to leave, but I can't. And stay out of trouble? Really? What kind of trouble can I get into in the middle of no where? Ugh.' _

The still half asleep girl glared as she pulled open the refrigerator before pulling out the carton of milk with a sigh.

"Alone in a dark house. What a long night this will be." Kagome said, pulling out a glass and pouring in some milk as she thought about what to do for the night.

**A/N: Okay maybe I was off a bit when I said boring...You guys should have seen all the red underline marks from how many times I used Sessh and Kags names. Kami. I think chapter 25 will be the last chapter for this story. I've already completed chapters 15 AND 16, which I find is interesting by the way. ;D AND if you guys leave a few kind words in the little box below I might post chapter 15 when I get home tomorrow. :P Love you all!**

**P.S. This chapter was 2,749 words which is the highest word count so far and 5 freaking pages long. YES! x)**


	15. Chapter 15: Pills Are Not a Girls BestF

**A/N: I so sorry guys! My computer started acting funny and I couldn't post this chapter, but now it's fixed.**

**Oh! And I know its been a couple chapters so just in case you don't remember, Sesshomaru kidnapped Kagome on Halloween, so it would be... the 5th of November now? We'll, go with that. Just wanted to let yall know. :)**

**Chapters 15: Pills Are Not a Girls Best Friend**

It had been four days since Sesshomaru's confession; making it five days since she'd been brought to the small beach front home, and honestly Kagome didn't know what to think of the situation anymore.

Things between her and Sesshomaru had been weird since their little make-out session they shared a few days ago, but Kagome saw that as a one sided weirdness because the taiyoukai had no problem trying to further their _relationship. _

He had also been in brighter spirits which caused Kagome to worry since Sesshomaru with a smile meant bad things. She had learned that in the short time she'd been with him.

Not only that, but as she sat in the sand looking out toward the blue sea water, she began to think of the dream last night that made her wonder if it would really even be that bad staying with Sesshomaru if Inuyasha and their father never found her.

_***Kagome's Dream***_

_She could feel the warmth from the sun hitting her face as she sat up in the chair she was sitting in. Kagome could tell she was on the back pouch of the beach house facing toward the bright blue waters._

_It was bright and sunny outside with not a cloud in the sky. There was a slight breeze in the warm air helping to cool down the slight heat from the sun on her skin. A great day to spend outside at the private beach._

_Kagome held the pair of black sun glasses she was wearing in place over her eyes, as she stood up and looked down at the outfit she was wearing. _

_It was a simple black floor length skirt that had a parted slight down the middle between her legs with ruffles trimming it. She wore a plan white tank-top with her hair in a ponytail and no jewelry. Well, that was until she saw the silver wedding band on her left ring finger._

_Gaping at it, Kagome tried to process what that ring meant as she flipped her hand over back and forth repeatedly, until two loud squeals broke her from her daze._

"_Mommy!" Snapping her head to the right, Kagome barely had time to register the two small figures that attached themselves to her legs._

"_What?" She said, confused about why these two were calling her mommy. They took it as a sign to speak though._

"_Momma, can we go play with the star fishes and stuff in the e-nem-a-ny, were the rocks are?" A little girl with silver hair pulled into pigtails and puppy ears said. She had blue eyes that matched Kagome's own and a big grin on her face._

"_Please Mother, we promise to be careful." A boy who had pointed ears like Sesshomaru's said as he tried to push his short, pitch black hair out of his liquid gold eyes._

"_Um," Kagome was too confused at the moment to speak. How was she suppose to answer them?_

_Thankfully a deep baritone voice did it instead. "You may as long as you're careful." The owner of the voice said, and Kagome knew exactly who it was as the male wrapped his arms around her waist from behind her._

_Both children, who looked no older than five or so, released a squeal as they took off down the steps toward the beach._

_Kagome felt a small bubble of worry sprout in her stomach as she saw the two leave._

"_Stay within the boundaries!" Sesshomaru called over her shoulder, making the two children stop to look at their father for a moment before nodding their heads with a grin, and taking off running once more down the sandy beach._

_Kagome frowned. "Will they be okay?" She couldn't shake the scared feeling she got as she watched them go, but was surprised by the vibration of a chuckle from the man behind her._

"_Yes mate. You, as well as I, both know those pups have been wondering these lands since they could crawl without much of any problem. They have excellent instincts that will keep them from harm."_

_He kissed her cheek. "They'll be fine. They are our pups after all."_

_Kagome's breath caught in her throat at that statement. That had surprised her and made her turn her head to look at the Inu-youkai. She knew there was a good chance that they could have been their pups, but to hear him say it made a funny feeling appear in her belly leaving her speechless once more._

"_Huh?" Kagome said, wanting him to repeat his statement to make sure she didn't imagine it._

_Sesshomaru out right laughed this time as he turned her around to face him and he buried his face in the left side of her neck. His next words though are what shocked her the most._

"_I love you, my beautiful Kagome." He held her close as he said it, and she surprised herself as she wrapped her arms around his waist in turn. What really got her though was what she said as she buried her face in his chest. _

"_I- I love you too, Sesshomaru." Lifting her head, Kagome found Sesshomaru's lips only inches from hers before they were brought together to meet in a tender kiss._

_***End Dream***_

Kagome sighed as she recalled not only the dream, but what she woke up too after it. Some how the _real_ Sesshomaru had found it nice to kiss her this morning as a wake up call, the exact time she had woken up during dream Sesshomaru's kiss.

Never a morning person, She wound up smacking him across the face while calling him an ass and telling him to get the hell out of her room. He had informed her before he left, holding his cheek, that _she _was the one calling _his _name in her sleep, so he figured instead of letting whatever dream she was having stay a dream, why not make it real.

All in all, she had not been happy and while Sesshomaru made them breakfast, Kagome decided to sit outside on the beach considering the weather was wonderful today.

As Kagome breathed in the smell of salt water around her, she began to feel itching on the left side of her neck... again. Groaning in annoyance, Kagome scratched softly at the now scab free skin; happy that the pieces of dried up blood where no more a hindrance in getting a good scratch to her neck.

The scabs had went away by the time Sesshomaru had come back from '_business' _a few days ago. She had stood at the door waiting for him all morning and when he finally came through the front door, she gave him a good chewing out!

That was forever ago in her mind now though, but those thoughts were always the only ones that plagued her mind. It was weird trying to remember what happened when Sesshomaru kissed her. She could remember him coming up to her and doing it, but after that, nothing.

Kagome frowned. Maybe she should ask Sesshomaru.

"Kagome." Turning, said girl look up to see golden orbs staring down at her. "Breakfast is finished if you wish to join me?"

Sesshomaru stood there and stared down at the girl he was sure he was growing affections for. Saying _affections _because, he would never admit to feeling something such as love. There was no such thing.

"Sure." Kagome replied, more than happy to get food into her belly as she followed her Inu-youkai into the house. A frowned marred her face as she realized something. When did she start calling him _her _Inu-youkai?

Taking her seat at the small wooden table they had been eating breakfast at as of late, Kagome decided to ask her wondering question as the dog demon was taking a bite of his food.

"Sesshomaru, why can I not remember anything after our kiss the other night?" It was a blunt question, and she was surprised when Sesshomaru's head jerked up showing her shocked wide eyes.

He coughed. It wasn't like he didn't expect her to remember; after all, it was because of him she couldn't. With his little slip-up he could feel even after she passed out the fear and realization of who he was flowing off her in waves.

Almost the same thing he had said in her dream had spilled from his lips before he could stop himself, and it was not something he could afford for her to know about just yet, so with a little _'magic'_ he had made her forget their few minutes together. Sadly that left him pretty much back at square one with her.

"I am not sure. You _were _very into our little _lesson,_ and sometimes due to the pheromones in the female body, when yours went into over load it could have made you forget what happened." He was talking out his ass pretty much, but he knew from her diary, that he had never read before by the way, that her worst subjects were science and math. So it wasn't like she could probably point out his slight error in the notion.

He watched Kagome nod her head, and knew he was correct in his assumption. "That could explain it." She said picking at her food.

Great. He was smart. She probably looked like an idiot half the time to him. Kagome sighed. But why did it matter anyway?

"Now, I have a question for you. What was it you were dreaming about that had you whispering my name in your sleep this morning?"

She didn't have to look at him to know he was smirking. "Nothing. You weren't even in it. Maybe you were hearing things." Kagome knew he could tell she was lying, but she didn't want to tell him about that dream. It just seemed weird to her.

"I don't think I'm hungry." Getting up, Kagome walked into the kitchen with her food, and started looking for the plastic wrap to put her food up for later.

Sesshomaru pursed his lips and followed after the girl. He didn't like the fact that she lied to him, not just once, but twice.

As Kagome was wrapping up her plate she felt Sesshomaru come up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist. Her body tensed; not use to the whole '_touching_' thing the Inu-youkai had gotten into lately. Kagome ignored him though and went back to what she was doing as he placed his chin on top of her head.

"Hn. You don't have to lie. If you do not wish to tell me then that is your decision."

Poking at the now covered food, Kagome pouted. Now she felt like she wanted to tell him. God, what was wrong with her lately? It has to be all that sea water she's smelling.

As Kagome was lost in thought, she began to play with Sesshomaru's fingers that were placed on her stomach, and Sesshomaru began to wonder if his little Pet was reconsidering her decision.

"Do you really want to know?" She tried to sound annoyed, but he could tell it was forced.

Turning the girl around to face him, Sesshomaru spoke. "Hn, it's up to you." He wanted to laugh at how easy she was to manipulate, but thought it best if he didn't.

Kagome huffed. "Well, you _were _in the dream," she paused. "and some other little people. I mean, demons. Wait, no. Um, kids?" She blushed. She had been doing that a lot as of late.

Sesshomaru's eye-brow raised at that. "You were dreaming about me. And. Pups?" She could already picture his grin before his lips started to curve. "Hn. That sounds, nice." Burying his face into her neck, Sesshomaru started to think about the way Kagome's words affected him.

He couldn't explain the feeling he got at such a thing as pups, considering the thought of them never really mattered, but the way his chest swelled at the thought of Kagome having _his _pups was a different story. It made him wonder what would happen after this all was over. Would he end her life as first planned, or try something more?

Kagome scuffed at his little show of affection and tried to push him away. "Don't start getting ideas cause whatever _this_ is isn't going to go that far! Once your Dad and Inuyasha find me, you won't ever see me again."

He was imagining what his and Kagome's pups would probably look like as she spoke those words, and it felt like someone had shoved a knife through his chest as the images of a maybe family shattered. He had the sudden urge to kill something.

At Sesshomaru's loud growl, Kagome started to wonder if saying that was a good idea. Probably not.

Sesshomaru quickly pulled away from her and took a step back glaring at the female. "And what if they don't find you? What do you plan to do than?"

Clenching her jaw, Kagome crossed her arms. "What makes you so sure that I would stay here anyway? I'm not incompetent, so I would escape sooner or later."

Sesshomaru snorted. "If only you actually knew how incompetent you were. I doubt any man would want such a childish girl as you, let alone to mother their children. So I don't understand why you fight for such a hopeless future. You should give up."

Kagome felt tears form at the corners of her eyes as her chest constricted painfully. Even at her young age she desperately wanted to start a family and have a child, and for him to say that no one would want her to mother one was cruel. She wouldn't let him see her cry though. "Says the guy who was getting all bubbly at the theory. You aren't any better! What kind of- of _anything, _would want something so cruel and out of their mind as you?! You know what? I'm not surprised your mother abandoned you, and I would feel sorry for _any _child that had to suffer having you as a father!" It was mean and low, but he had done the same to her. She wanted him to at least feel an ounce of the pain she felt.

Sesshomaru took a step back. Not believing what she had said to him. He knew what he said was wrong and untrue. He knew probably better than anyone that Kagome would be a wonderful mother, but for her to say something such as that? Maybe he was wrong to trust her after all.

Watching as a single tear fell down her cheek and her bottom lip trembled, Sesshomaru wondered why he even bothered to care for such a weak human.

"I hate you Sesshomaru. Just stay away from me." She whispered and he tried to grab her arm as she ran past him, but his hand only brushed against it. What was the point?

He stood and listened to her sobs as the miko girl ran down the small hallway and into her bedroom.

Kagome slammed the painted white door behind her and collapsed against it as she wiped at the tears streaming down her cheeks.

She was a fool! She had to be. How do you expect to become friends with a man that watches your every move? Who's so bipolar you don't know when he's reaching for you to just get your attention, or to strike you.

Standing, Kagome walked to the bathroom that was between the patio doors and dresser. She walked in and look at herself in the mirror.

Her eyes were red and puffy, making the dark circles under her eyes stick out. She hadn't really noticed them until now, but they were so hard to ignore now. They made her look _sick_. Sighing, Kagome opened the medicine cabinet that was on the left wall next to the mirror and went through the labels as she rubbed her aching head.

_'Pain killers. Pain killers. Pain killers.' _ Looking through the different bottles Kagome finally saw a familiar red label and pulled it out, accidentally knocking over a larger blue labeled bottle in the process. "Shit."

Sitting down her bottle, Kagome pick up the other bottle that had fallen into the sink and looked at the label with curious eyes. _'Demonic Pain-Relievers.' _

Flipping the bottle over she started to read the small black printing on the back:

_**Warning: Not for Humans! If humanly consumed get emergency medical attention immediately. This product is for demons only. If half demon, consult a doctor, or take only half the recommended dosage in the directions. May cause drowsiness, or unconsciousness if too many are consumed at once. No more than 8 tablets should be taken in 24 hours.**_

Puffing out her cheeks, Kagome began to read the directions.

_**Directions:**_ **_Take 2 tablets every 6 hours while pain lasts. Do not take more than 8 tablets in 24 hours. Do not take for more than 10 days unless directed by a doctor._**

Kagome blinked as she felt the wheels in her head start to turn as a smug grin appeared across her face. "Oh, Sesshomaru. How the tables have turned."

Chuckling, Kagome poured a hand full of the dark blue pills into her hand before putting them in her zip-up pants pocket as she walked out of the bathroom after placing the bottle back in the cabinet. The red bottle of pain relievers completely forgotten on the sinks counter.

8888888888

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru walked toward the front door in a white sleeveless hoodie with black basketball shorts and a pair of black runners on. She was still mad at him for what he said, and she made sure to stay that way too! He didn't expect her little plan, but it was quit hard not to look at him and all his demon glory. Unintentionally she licked her lips.

"I'm leaving to go for a run. Do NOT go outside this house." Sesshomaru said, looking over at the glaring girl on his couch.

"Go do your stupid run and leave me alone! Your just trying to piss me off again." Kagome yelled as she turned her back to him. She wished he would leave, but only because when she looked at him she wanted to cry. He did hurt her when he told her that she wouldn't be a good mother, and the sting was still there.

Sesshomaru growled, annoyed. "Miko, I suggest you watch your tongue in _my _house."

"Oh, so now we're back to Miko. What a surprise. And if you're tired off me living in here then let me leave you ice prick!"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "I will be back in an hour." He said as he walked out the door and slammed it shut.

Kagome screamed in irritation. Well, at least he was gone now. With a huff, Kagome walked toward the kitchen to put her plan into motion. Oh how she couldn't wait to leave this Hell hole.

888888888888

By the time Sesshomaru got home Kagome had already crushed up the pills she had gotten into a powder and sprinkled them into his bowl of sauce and spaghetti noodles that she had made. She used herbs and spices to cover up any taste there could have been before making her a bowl of the same thing, just without the knock out drug.

She had gotten the idea oddly enough from when her cousin had told her of a friend that found out her boyfriend was cheating on her. It was a disgusting and disturbing story really. The girl had decided to get back at the man one night by making spaghetti and squeezing the contents of a used tampon into it. She had watched the man eat every bite before telling him, and Kagome couldn't figure out how the woman was able to do it without vomiting. She cringed at the metal images she got.

Hearing Sesshomaru come out of his room as he had just came back from his run, Kagome quickly snapped herself from her thoughts, grabbing the two bowls and walked over to the little table by the window with a smile as Sesshomaru walked into the room.

He raised an eye-brow at her new happy attitude, but chose not to say anything to ruin it. "You made dinner. You didn't have too." he said sitting.

Kagome only smiled. "I know. But I wanted to." She sat down. "I wanted to do it as an apology kind of. I'm sorry for what I said before and I was wrong for making that comment about your mother." Kagome made sure to only speak the true to him, so he wouldn't smell a lie.

She honestly did feel bad for it, and could see her error. But she still wasn't quit sure about the whole father thing, so she left it at that.

"Hn, I will not hold it against you. After all, you are only _human_." It took everything she had not to flinch at the word. Sesshomaru didn't even look at her as he said it, instead he looked down at the food in front of him.

"There is no meat mixed in with the sauce either. Was this a last minute gesture, or can you just not cook?" He asked twirling the noddles on his fork as Kagome sat across from him, anger burning her insides.

"Why not take a bite and find out?" She said through gritted teeth. Sesshomaru put the fork down.

"I do not believe I'm hungry." He stood, and she did as well.

"I was trying to be nice to you and now you want to act all high and mighty? I said I was sorry! Doesn't that count for something? What the Hell happened on that stupid run? Did you have a little epiphany?

Am I no fun anymore Sesshomaru?" Kagome sneered, trying to get a reaction. She wasn't disappointed.

A second later she found her back pressed against a hard chest and a hand gripping her hair tightly. "Do you think this is a game Kagome? Your game? Do you think you honestly have a _say _in what happens here? I feel I have let you and myself get too carried away in this little affair."

Sesshomaru pushed Kagome down back into her seat before sliding his bowl in front of her. "I know you did something to it. I can tell from the anxiety you have when I mess with it, and also by the spike of fear I just felt when I pushed it toward you. Now you can take a bit, or tell me whats in it."

Kagome glared as she looked up at him. "Now you're accusing me of putting something into your food? How low can you pull that trust bar down without it hitting the ground Sesshomaru?" It came out as a hiss and even she could clearly hear the anger in her voice.

"Eat it." He said, and Kagome knew if she didn't then he would prove his theory right. Taking the fork that Sesshomaru had already twisted a decent amount of noodles on, she put it into her mouth, never break eye contact as she chewed the food a couple of times before swallowing.

"Happy now? Now you finish it." She choked as he nodded his head.

"Very well." Sesshomaru sat down and began to eat the bowl of food, but Kagome just watched him as she pick at hers.

She had just eaten food with triple the recommended dosage amount for _youkai. _ What would happen to her?

She saw Sesshomaru take the last bit of his food and wondered if she had put enough for him as her vision went blurry for a moment.

"Kagome," She looked at him as he came back into focus and began to speak. "I am sorry."

She frowned as she rubbed at her eyes with her finger tips. "For what? I'm only _human _remember?" She was feeling the drugs effects as she quit rubbing her eyes and look at the dai-youkai's clouded ones as he watched her.

"What did you do?" It was a whisper, but she heard it. "Nothing." she whispered just as quietly.

"Kagome please tell me now." He was almost pleading with her as he stood up, holding the tables edge.

"I crushed about twelve youkai sleeping pills I found in the bathroom cabinet into your food."

He growled. "You stupid girl. And you ate it?" He sounded distraught as he said it, trying to pick her up as he did so. She got up and pushed him away as she stumbled into the living area, his voice calling after her. "Was it the one with the blue label?"

Sesshomaru followed, trying to stay concuss as he made his way to the couch, waiting for her answer. Did she not realize the danger she was in? Humans weren't suppose to even take _one_ of those pills! He didn't know how much was in that one bite she took, but he knew it had to be the amount of at least two of those pills.

"So what if I did! It's no concern of yours." Kagome said as she watched Sesshomaru fall on the couch with a groan. "Kagome. Come here." he called, and she obliged to his request after a moment of hesitation.

Kagome stopped near Sesshomaru's face as his head laid on the couch cushion. She felt his arms wrap around her waist and pull her into a sitting position on the couch, burying his face into her belly.

"You stupid girl." He mumbled and Kagome could tell his words were slurred as she gently ran her fingers through his hair. She always did want to touch it, and she couldn't think right at the moment.

"Kagome," she looked down to see Sesshomaru pulling away slightly as he tried to keep his eyes open. She was having trouble as well.

"go into- my room- there's a bottle." It was just a whisper as he tried to speak to the girl and tell her were the medicine that would help her stay awake, and probably live was. He groaned, and the young miko watched as he rubbed his face, trying to fight off the sleep that would soon drag him under.

"I can't understand you." Kagome said with a sad smile on her face.

The girl reached out and grabbed his right hand; placing it between her two smaller ones as she spoke.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru, but I can't stay like this." She told him, but he could only growl as a response to her apology as the world around him was finally cast in total darkness.

Kagome waited as Sesshomaru's eyes completely closed and his hand went slack in her own before standing up with much difficultly.

Reaching into Sesshomaru's pants pocket, Kagome pulled out his car keys and looked at them in her hand. She looked down at the demon that had taken the utmost care in making her stay as comfortable as possible. She felt bad, but she had to do this.

Stumbling toward the front door as the world spun around her, Kagome walked to the black mustang that sat in the paved driveway and got into the driver's seat.

She rubbed at her temples as she started the car. Why was she doing this again?

Putting the car into drive, Kagome pushed on the gas pedal slightly and drove forward to the main dirt road and off the pavement of the driveway.

As she reached the main road though, black spots started to cover her vision as she turned the car left and onto the main road. Not being able to stand it anymore, Kagome took her hands off the steering wheel and furiously rubbing her eyes as she fought off sleep. She leaned back into the leather seat, and pressed her feet against the floor board and gas pedal as she whined.

Before Kagome could react, she felt the car swerve to the right with a screech of it's tires as her eyes shot open just in time to see the large tree in front of her.

The last thing she heard was the loud crash of the car hitting the front of the tree as she was thorn back against the seat suddenly by a force slamming into her chest, and glass shattered across her body.

**A/N: This wasn't actually what was suppose to happen in this chapter. I pretty much changed the whole thing. Sorry? Mm, I've been going through depression lately, but it seems like everybody's ignoring me when I say it, or their like 'suck it up and get over it'. Which helps nothing. Life just sucks. My birthdays in two weeks plus exams so I'm not sure when my next update will be, but it probably won't be till after the 10th. Thanks to everyone for the support though and Happy Earth Day!**

**Word Count: 5,012 … That's probably the longest chapter you'll ever get from me. And 10 pages long? I think a few rewards such as a chocolate bar Sesshomaru are in order. ;D**


End file.
